


Glitch In The Family

by VioletRoseAramis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And I love my little dalmatian boy, Auradon, Carlos' Dad Might Be Obvious, Carlos-centric, Character Death, Flashbacks, Flashbacks concerning certain characters bc I want my friend to hate me apparently..., French, I'm sorry friend. You know who you are, Minor Use Of The Language, Multi, Murder, Mystery Ig, Steampunk AU, The Isle - Freeform, The Mevie is very bg because this is Carlos-centric, idk how to tag, new tags because I can, no beta we die like men, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis
Summary: Twenty years ago, the Kings and Queens of all the lands rounded up all the villains and criminals and trapped them on an Island, nicknamed the Isle of The Lost. Maleficent, Queen of the Dark Fae, rules over the Isle with a bronze fist. And bronze creatures.As the years went by the villains and hero’s started having children. Few lucky villains were offered, by all royalty, help and the chance to reform. Cruella De Vil, one of Maleficent’s closest allies, was offered this same chance, the fashionista took the chance when she realised Maleficent would use her son for personal gain.Now, ten years later, her son is seventeen and they both run a fashion empire.As an ongoing reassurance of her reformation, Cruella, Jasper and Horace lived near Adam and Belle’s own castle.Leaving that for a moment, let’s head back to the Isle. Maleficent was outraged at the news. The boy in her daughter’s gang got the chance to be free. To do as he pleased. He got away. So, in retaliation, Maleficent tried coming up with plans to lure the boy back or to escape.Too bad someone got to Cruella before she did.BEING HEAVILY EDITED, STILL WRITING.





	1. House of De Vil

Carlos and Cruella had been living in Auradon happily for close to ten years now, Ben Florian, future king of the land, was Carlos’ best friend, they played together, had sleepovers and were so oblivious to the others attraction.

Today was the House of De Vil Fashion anniversary, Cruella insisted on celebrating, it had been five years after all, since she had gotten her empire back.

Carlos was in his laboratory, working on fixing the clock, last week it was broken by pure accident (read: Carlos and Ben were trying to get Ben’s mini rocket working, accidentally launching it into the grandfather clock, causing that to lose half its gears, why Ben was ever given a mini rocket, Carlos would never know) and he was almost done.

Cruella was out, making sure her new outfit was done and that everything was ready for her soirée, they would be celebrating in Castle Beast, it was bigger than the new and improved Hell Hall and had an open ballroom.

Jasper and Horace were currently in charge of House of De Vil until Cruella returned with her new coat and dress. They knew not to disturb Carlos in the middle of his work, mostly because the fumes were toxic, so instead the four had thought of a way to grab Carlos’ attention with a bell, it rang to the tune of Roger Dearly’s famous Cruella De Vil song, the Englishman was currently working on three other songs. One, he said, was made especially for Carlos. Getting back on track, the bell rang and Carlos smile behind his mask, he put down the gear he was holding and the hammer, he headed to the door, once closed he took off his mask, taking in a deep breath, he began walking to the main room, boots stomping on the hardwood floor. He grinned, hearing Jasper, Horace and his mothers’ voice in the front room;

“You look lovely, ma’am.” Jasper preened, Cruella laughed, and Carlos could see her shadow throw something over Jasper’s neck,

“Tell me something I don’t know, Jaz, I always look good.” She cleared her throat, “Now, not that I don’t enjoy spending time with my two favourite men, where is my son?” Carlos could hear the pout in her voice, and he turned the corner, seeing his mothers scarf around Jasper's neck,

“I’m right here, mama.” He smiled, Jasper and Horace took that as their cues too leave as Cruella turned to her son with a coo. “Mama!” He laughed as his mother posed in her new coat, smiling gleefully at her son.

“What do you think?” She held her arms out, Carlos ran his fingers over the faux fur,

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed, gaping at the coat, Cruella put her hands on his cheeks,

“I’ll be getting you one soon, mostly leather, I know,” She smirked, “Just for you when we go to those events you hate so much.” She chuckled as he scrunched his nose in distaste,

“Oh… Fun…” He muttered, hugging her, she laughed,

“Leather will be next years line, alright?” She sighed as he buried his face in her neck, she could smell the fumes coming off him,

“I’m ruining your coat…” He pulled back slightly, Cruella kissed the top of his head with a smile,

“I can arrive fashionably late to my own anniversary… To our anniversary.” Carlos flushed,

“Mama, it’s your empire-”

She clicked her tongue, “No, no, my dear, it’s _our _empire. It is in the De Vil name. it is ours. You help too, my boy, and you know it.” She stepped back, “Now, go wash up, the Prince will be there, so will all your other friends.” She waved him away, “Shoo, shoo.” Carlos scoffed with a smile, holding his hands up in resignation,

“Alright, alright.” He took off his boots and made his way to his room.

\---

Cruella had her arm looped through Jasper’s, Horace walked next to Carlos with a smile, all four waved at the press, posing sometimes and answering a question or two when they could, once inside Cruella was swept away, going to see the other reformed villains she had invited, this was, after all, a celebration, not only for the reopening of a grand fashion empire, but also the anniversary in which many villains were reformed, Cruella chose this day to restart her empire to show the growth and change of criminals and villains who were willing to change, to be better.

They still didn’t follow all Auradon’s expectations or rules, but the ex-Isler’s mutually agreed that was for the best, that way Auradon could learn what was okay and what went too far.

Once attention returned to the party at hand Carlos was engulfed in a bear-hug, he laughed, wrapping his arms around his friend, getting spun around slightly,(rumours had been spreading that the two were in a relationship, or on their way to one, people liked it, the Isler’s didn’t, but other people liked it.) “Hey, Benji, mind letting me go so I can breathe?” Carlos fake-wheezed, he was let go with an annoyed groan from the Prince, he patted his French friend on the arm, “Yeah, love you too, mate.” Ben poked his tongue out at him,

“You look good, Carlos,” Ben complimented, immediately leading him to all the other kids and teens at the party.

“You do too, Ben,” Carlos smirked, “But then again, you’re always wearing a suit.” Ben gasped dramatically, hand over the bronze Beast Crest,

“Are you insulting your future kings’ wardrobe?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, “Do you even have a wardrobe? I’m pretty sure you own two suits, including this one.” He laughed as Ben glared playfully,

“I’ll have you hanged for that! No. Beheaded!” He cried with dramatic arm gestures, earning a whack from one of the many members of their group, Ben turned to the whacker, Iris of Crims, daughter of the Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims, “Ow, Iris, what the Hell?” He chuckled, rubbing his arm, Iris huffed,

“That, is my mothers’ thing, Princey,” She smirked, “Be careful how you use it.” She moved him out of the way to hug Carlos, “Hey, Lossie.” Carlos hugged her back, then he greeted the others, the group stood around a food table, in said group was; Carlos, Ben, Iris, Audrey Rose, Chad Charming, Matthew and Lily Marmoreal, Doug, son of Dopey, Li Lonnie, Jane Goddaughter, Harry and Jace Baddun, Claudine Frollo and Zevon and Yzla, children of Yzma.

After an hour or so of talking and generally enjoying themselves(pointing out things about the guests is always fun), King Adam gained the attention of the entire room with a clearing of his throat; “Tonight,” He began strongly, “We are gathered here to celebrate the five year anniversary of the House of De Vil Fashion Empire, and also the beginning of the Reformation Program, which had started ten years ago, even now we are getting appeals for reformation and rehabilitation, I want to congratulate every last reformed villain and criminal here for what you have done, from where you started to where you are.” He paused as a round of applause started up, “I am proud of, not only our rehabilitated and helped citizens, but also all of Auradon for the support and donations we needed to get the program started, thank you all,” He held his arm out for Cruella, “Now, the lady of the hour, Cruella De Vil.” He bowed as she approached, more applause drowning the ballroom.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Cruella bowed too, turning to the crowd with a smile, “Thank you, Auradon for giving us all a chance to make things right, it has truly been an honour to be accepted by this society and I adore the changes that are happening every day,” She looked at the other reformed villains, “I would like to call up everyone else who has gone through the rehabilitation journey; Iracebeth of Crims,” The Queen of Hearts regally made her way to Cruella’s side with a pleasant smile, “Jasper and Horace Baddun, Claude Frollo, Yzma Lavender,” As Cruella called everyone up, they made their way to her sides, “And those who couldn’t make it; I’m proud of we have become, of where we are going…” She glanced at the children, “I am grateful for our children too, how they’ve grown up,” She beckoned them, each child stood in front of, or next to, their respective parent, “This is an example for future generations and for those here and now; You don’t have to be defined in one way or another; You are who you are, you have help, right next to you,” She put her hands on Carlos’ shoulders, “You make the world yours. I do believe if my son hadn’t been born, I wouldn’t be here today.” She smiled at all the children, “We’re making things right for you. We have our businesses and industries, things we love, we are making them to help you all, so,” She looked at the camera in front of her, “All of this years’ money earned is going into helping the Isle and helping rehabilitated villains like us.” She announced proudly, everyone around her gave their agreement, “Now, please, enjoy the evening.” Applause and cheers slowly died down into idle chatter.

\---

Near the end of the night Ben and Carlos were sat together against a wall, watching the others dance to the last songs, “Hey, Carlos, you know what, mon ami?” Ben asked, a shit-eating grin on his face, glass of champagne he wasn’t usually supposed to have(it was a special occasion, sue him) tipped and empty in his hand, his hair ruffled, he giggled slightly as his accent thickened and English became slightly foggy,

Carlos turned to him with a content breath, “Quoi?” He sighed, (Cruella had taught him French and Spanish when he was younger) Ben giggled again,

“We should have a sleepover soon… I miss those…” He sniffed, Carlos nodded, much more composed, his own glass on the food table, half gone,

“I do too,” He paused, “Should we invite the others?” Ben shook his head violently before pausing, thinking and nodding, “So, yes?”

“Oui, yes,” Ben inhaled sharply, “Then we should have a night or two to ourselves.” Carlos flushed slightly with a slow nod,

“Alright… When?” He looked at the other children dancing the night away, The Night Is Young started playing, (which was ironic, the night was ending now)

“When did you say your maman had work?” Carlos thought for a second,

“In a weeks’ time.” Carlos nodded, “She’ll be working in the factory, designing her new fashion line.” Ben nodded,

“We’ll talk more about it tomorrow then.”

\---

Maleficent sneered at the television, eyes glowing as she watched Cruella and the other traitors preach the Program. Grimhilde and Jafar were murmuring complaints themselves, Mal, Evie and Jay were all either in disgust or frowning, “Look at him, so happy, smiling and laughing.” Mal spat,

“Why should they get to leave? Cruella’s the most insane person on the planet.” Jay scoffed,

Evie bit her lip, “Which would make her the perfect example of rehabilitation.” She muttered, Mal nodded, Maleficent smashed the TV, turning to everyone in the room,

“I have been trying, for ten years, to get that runt over here to bring that woman down.” She ran her fingers over Diablo’s bronze wing, frowning deeply, “I’d been close once… Until the brat’s friends stopped him.” She hissed, “I’m going to get out this time.” She walked over to her window, watching her bronze monsters control the people’s whereabouts, listening to what they’re doing and planning.

Grimhilde huffed, “You’ve been saying that for ten years, Maleficent, yet not once have you kept your word.” Maleficent’s eyes dimmed down, she scowled.

“Plans take time, Grimhilde,” She moved closer to the ex-queen, “Maybe if you take all that gunk off your face, it would get through your skull.” She grit, Grimhilde gaped, Maleficent smiled dangerously, patting her cheek, “Don’t gape like a fish, you’ll cause wrinkles, Grim.” She stepped back as Grimhilde snapped her mouth shut, “Anyone else want to defy me?” She eyed them all and they shook their heads, “Good. Now. This time, I’m not giving up, this time, I’m going to get him, and no one can stop me.” She cackled.

For the next three days, she planned, sending Diablo(The only thing that could pass through the barrier), to spy on the boy, he always came back with the news of the sleepover, until he claimed only the Prince was there, she had smiled so wickedly, her eyes and staff glowing, that Mal had stayed around the corner, listening to the clink of Diablo’s wing as Maleficent caressed it, “Oh, Diablo, the time is close… We shall soon have that boy in our grasp, and he can set us free… Auradon will pay.” She cackled, the Isle shook, and the residence all heard her laughing, a dark cloud forming over the island, the little magic Maleficent had showing.

___

Ben hugged Carlos tightly, “This was fun,” He exclaimed, “You gotta tell me when we can do this again, C.” The Prince picked up his bag, Carlos shrugged,

“Anytime is fine, I do live next door to you after all.” The genius grinned, “I think mum has a week down at the factory in… Oh, a month, we can do it then.” Ben nodded, smiling and waving as he left, Carlos closed the door behind him, the more time he spent with Ben, the happier he was, he knew he had to tell Ben how he felt soon, it was eating him up inside pretending he didn’t love the way the Prince played with his hair or the way he was constantly pulled into bear-hugs.

He moved to go to his lab, his heavy boots clomping on the floor, he stopped with a frown, ‘_Carlos_’ He looked around the hall,

“Hello?” The voice called out to him again, “Who is it?”

‘_Come this way,_’ The voice came from the kitchen, ‘_And find out._’ It teased, Carlos felt unease rise in his chest, he pushed it down in favour of following the voice, ‘_That’s it, Carlos, follow me._’ It sounded familiar,

“What do you want? Where are you?” His eyes darted around every space he could see, the voice was leading him to the back door,

‘_I can answer all of your questions, Carlos, just follow me, do as I say._’ Carlos frowned, he was now walking through the backyard, towards the gate leading to the woods, ‘_I can tell you who I am, what I want, and everything your mother has been keeping from you._’

\---

In her throne room, Maleficent was looking in the emerald, smiling as she watched through Diablo’s eyes as the freckled teen followed her voice, “I can tell you why your mother doesn’t want you to meet the rest of your family, I can give you De Vil family secrets, your Birth Right Jewel, tell you who your father is…” She hissed lowly,

‘_M-My dad?_’ He asked shakily, looking behind every tree, getting closer to the edge of the cliff, if slowly, but you had to have patience for these things,

“Yes, I can help you get even more famous, get you recognised for your brain, not just as the first Isle kid to be free, I can make all your wishes come true.” She sang, gleeful as his eyes started to dim, getting overwhelmed by the magic and the sweet words of empty promises, a faint green hue enveloped his eyes, “I can get you more than your mother ever could. What can a simple human do, hm? Gain fame and power? That’s got nothing on magic.”

Mal listened carefully, raising a brow.

\---

Carlos could faintly see the light at the end of the woods, the breeze from the sea washing up the smell of salt and seaweed. “What… Kind of magic?” His boots broke the fallen branches and some leaves left from winter past,

‘_Powerful, strong magic._’ The voice hissed,

“Where is it?” He stood at the edge of the cliff, staring blankly at the Isle,

‘_Right in front of you, trapped on this Hellish island, all you have to do is make your barrier breaker and get me off the Isle, I can set you free._’

“The Isle?” Carlos frowned, shaking his head, gently cradling it with his hands, he looked up, eyes wide, he was on the edge of a cliff overlooking the Isle of the Lost, the green hue in his eyes left and Diablo flew a few feet above him, staring down at Carlos dangerously, “Oh, Gods,” He gasped,

‘_No, no, listen to me._’ The voice exclaimed, ‘_Don’t fight it, let it take control._’ It pleaded, Carlos realised it came from the bird and he ran as fast as his boots could allow, all the way back to the mansion, he locked the back door and leaned against it with heavy breaths as the front door opened.

\---

Maleficent cried out in anger, shaking the Isle once more, he broke himself out, she had said the wrong thing.

\---

Cruella made her way to the kitchen with groceries, “Carlos, I’m ho- Carlos?” She looked at her son in confusion, “What are you doing here? Are you alright?” Carlos shook violently, not seeing anything, too stuck in his mind, “Carlos? Carlos?” She walked over to him, holding his shoulders, “Carlos, mon cher, talk to me.” She frowned, rubbing one of his arms, patting his cheek with the other,

“Maman?” He breathed shakily, looking up at her with glassy eyes, she nodded, shocked as he engulfed her in a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder, “Mama, I-I don’t know what happened,” He choked.

“Breathe, baby, breathe.” She cooed softly, “Tell me what happened after you’ve had a drink.” She ushered him to the island in the middle of the kitchen, grabbing him a glass of water, “What is it?” She asked after he had finished drinking,

“I… I had just said goodbye to Ben…” He was tapping his fingers against the glass, “I was going to my lab to finish the surprise for you when, when suddenly I heard a voice… I… Was walking in the woods when I blacked out completely, my body moving of its own accord,” He took a sip, “Next thing I know… I’m standing at the edge of the cliff… Maleficent’s raven in front of me.” His breath hitched; Cruella coaxed him into taking another sip of water as she listened calmly,

“Which raven?” Her voice was still soft and caring, calming Carlos down,

“Uh-Uh… Di… Diablo. The bronze wing one.” He pursed his lips, brows furrowed, “What… What’s going on?” Cruella had a knowing look on her face, and he wanted to know what she knew, no secrets.

“Maleficent is trying to use you to get to me. I was the first to accept the Program’s help. I’m also the only one, other than Diaval, to have betrayed Maleficent in anyway.” She explained, Carlos nodded, “She’s trying to get you over to the Isle, either to break down the barrier or to harm you to gain my attention… Either way, it isn’t good.”


	2. Watch The World Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI; De Vil Factory is a five minute walk from Hell Hall and Castle Beast, both of which are at the edge of the city, closer to the woods.  
Yeah.  
So.  
Here's the chapter.  
Take it and let me escape.  
Also, if y'all need a translation, please ask.

The next few weeks passed by with little activity from Maleficent, the De Vil’s kept it to themselves, thinking that, since Maleficent didn’t have enough power, she couldn’t do more than what she had managed the first time, Carlos was restricted to the house, if he left Jace and/or Harry had to be with him, no argument.

It was on a day Carlos was inside the house with Cruella (who called for a day off, promising to open the factory tomorrow, and the day after, later than usual to begin plans on next years’ fashion line), when Carlos had something to ask his mother, they were in the kitchen, making dinner,

“Hey, mama,” Carlos started, nervous energy coming off him, Cruella hummed, concentrating on the pan in front of her, “I… I was wondering… Why… Did you start using fake fur?”

Cruella looked at her son for a moment before smiling, “Well, you see, the moment I had you in my arms,” Carlos could tell she was getting lost in the memory, “I looked down at you and I knew, I knew I could never do anything like that ever again.” She sighed, getting back to cooking.

Carlos smiled, bringing over the vegetables, “Really?” He stood by her, watching her cooking,

“But of course, it’s also why I’m vegetarian now.” She cupped his cheek, looking him over, wiping some oil from his face, “So, I asked to be rehabilitated, with time, they accepted.” She went back to mixing the vegetables, Carlos smiled, walking to a cabinet, he grabbed a bowl, bringing it to Cruella, she put the vegetables in, gesturing for him to bring the rest of the vegetables for their ratatouille.

“So, not tomorrow, but the day after, I think we should have a quiche and a tomato and mozzarella salad.” Carlos suggested with a hum, Cruella thought for a moment, gesturing for him to pour the other half of their dinner in,

“Alright, sounds like a good enough dinner plan, I’ll make enough for the boys as well… Invite Benjamin over, I’m sure he’s dying to see you again.” She was smirking knowingly, “It might benefit you both, seeing as I might be late, we have to plan the leather line with Audrey’s wonderful designs.” She smiled, going to cook some rice for the ratatouille.

Once they sat at the table, they began eating, “What projects have you started on, Carlos?” She smiled, taking a sip of wine, she tilted her head with a smile, Carlos nodded, finishing his mouthful,

“I’m working on a hidden blade, I know it’s bad to have weapons and stuff, but I want something for self-defence, for me.” He looked down at his food, avoiding his mothers, probably, judgemental and disappointed face, when she said nothing, he risked a glance up at her, she seemed to be thinking it over,

“I think that’s a smart thing to do… Just… Don’t tell your boyfriend about it.” She winked, Carlos sighed in relief,

“Oh, thanks God’s, of course I won’t te-” His mouth clicked shut as he stared at her, wide-eyed, Cruella laughed,

“I’m messing with you, mon fils,” She grinned devilishly, “I know he isn’t your boyfriend. Yet.”

“Mama! Stop!” He whined, “He’s just my best friend!”

Cruella hummed, “Which is why every news station and paper call you either the cutest couple to be or the closest couple in existence.”

Carlos groaned at the mention of the rumours Auradon loves oh-so-much. “Please, hardly anything the news says is true, they’re bored with nothing new to say.” He put his fork on the table, “I wish they’d stop with that… It eggs Ben on sometimes, he just…” He groaned, “Throws his arm over my shoulder or waist, whispering jokes in my ears, poking my side, he hugs me tight and spins me around and…” He flushed as he rambled, “Uh, um, he just… Fuels the fire…” He cleared his throat, drinking his water, Cruella sighed wistfully,

“If only…” She muttered into her fork.

\---

The next day, Carlos and Cruella invited Ben to go shopping with them, getting the right leather and looking for more clothing for the future king, well, the right material, Jasper and Horace were told to keep an eye on the house, the factory was fine without them for a couple of days, it always was.

Cruella had decided to leave the boys to their own devices to check up on Iracebeth, her flower shop was blooming at an amazing rate. Anyway, the boys were in a small café, run by one of Sarah Hawkins’ friends, a branch of the Benbow Inn, known as Treasure Café.

They sat at a table, Carlos with a cup of coffee and Ben with a tea. “So… Why did you invite me out shopping with you and your mother?” The Prince smiled,

Carlos shifted, “She thought it’d be good to get me out of the house and hang out with someone who wasn’t Harry and Jace.” He tapped the cup in a slow rhythm.

Ben nodded, “You’re maman told us you were sick. I do hope you are feeling better and that you’ve been resting,” He smirked slightly, leaning forward conspiratorially, “You know, not working on any new inventions your brain thinks up, huh.” His grin was cheeky, and Carlos laughed slightly,

“Yeah, no, I… I can’t seem to stay away from the lab.” He sighed, “I just… I don’t know,” Carlos shrugged, “I wasn’t feeling well.”

Ben hummed, “I noticed that, when you did go out, you were with Jace and Harry… They made sure you were fine, right?” He furrowed his brows, Carlos nodded,

“Oh, yeah, obviously.” He chuckled nervously, “Um, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight? Mum’s going to be working at the factory, might run a bit late… So, I- we… Well, she thought it’d be a good idea for us to hang out more.” He fiddled with the small cogs on his bracelet.

Ben noticed and smiled fondly, he put his hand over Carlos’ “I’d love to.” Carlos looked up with his own smile, “I always love to see you! This time we can make a cake for your mother, as a thank you for bringing one of the best people into my life.” Carlos flushed under the compliment,

“Ben, stop, I’m blushing.” He joked, “I think we can just bake something; you know mum won’t accept a cake of thank you or anything.” He laughed lightly, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Snow White watching them with a smile, Happy taking pictures, Carlos frowned, taking his hand away from Ben’s, making the Prince lose his own smile.

“’Los, what’s wron-” Ben watched Carlos stand abruptly, putting some coins on the table,

“I… Just realised I have, um… I’m going to the bathroom.” He smiled tightly, “Be right back.” He rushed to the bathroom, going into a stall with a sigh, covering his face with his hands, “Crap.” He breathed.

\---

At the table, Ben looked around, finally noticing Snow and Happy, packing away their equipment, he stood, putting his share of the pay on the table too, he went to the bathroom, making sure Carlos was the only person in the bathroom before he locked the door, “Carlos?” He called, leaning against the doorway to the locked stall,

“I’ll be out in a second, promise.” He cleared his throat.

“I saw Snow and Happy.” Ben knocked on the door, “I’m sure I can get papa to talk to them…”

“No, it’s pointless.” Carlos sighed, opening the door, “We both know this has been happening since we were… What? Thirteen?” He smiled hesitantly, “I’m tempted to pretend for them, but…” He shook his head, “Too much hassle and drama. Let’s just,” He shrugged, “Go home.”

\---

Once they told Cruella they were going back to Hell Hall, the woman smiled, wished them fun and returned to her shopping.

At the Manor, that night, the boys were sat around the television, (Cruella already at the factory.) the news came on, the pictures taken by Happy popping up with Snow White.

\---

Mal, Evie and Jay stared at the television in their hideout, watching the news;

“_Today, future King, Prince Benjamin, was seen in a local café with genius engineer, son of Cruella De Vil; Carlos De Vil. Me and my crew stumbled upon this scene, both smiling happily and, in this first picture, holding hands._”

“Ew.” Jay gagged,

“So, it’s official, the Devil’s son is with the Prince.” Mal sneered, Evie frowned delicately,

“I wonder how she found them…” She looked at the second picture, noticing Carlos’ obvious discomfort, “Oh, Carlos is uncomfortable, look.” She pointed to the picture, but it was too late, the first picture was brought up front,

“_It seems the two were enjoying their coffee date, when suddenly the Prince put his hand over a nervous Carlos’,_” Next, the picture of Carlos fiddling with his bracelet and next to it, Ben putting his hand over Carlos’, leaning close, “_It seems the Prince said something, snapping the young ex-Isler out of his stupor,_” The next shot was Carlos standing, uncomfortable with a confused Ben, money on the table, “_Could this be the end of a beautiful friendship or the end of the nations’ favourite secret-couple?_” She teased, the pictures fell back behind Snow, “_Do tell us what you think, we’ll have more on this confusing and loveable ordeal soon! Stay beautiful Auradon!_” With that the transmission ended, the three friends looked between each other. Mixed emotions shared between them.

\---

Somewhere else on the Isle, a metal object was thrown at the television in anger.

“Great. How we gonna fix this now?”

\---

Ben shut off the television, glancing at Carlos (who was holding a pillow (blue and red with a crown and heart crest in the middle) to his face) worriedly, “Hey, tu sais… No one believes this show…” He smiled awkwardly, Carlos huffed,

“Tell that to the channel dedicated to us, the show, without our names, but definitely about us because I remember some of those things they’ve put in and tell that to the hundreds of thousands of people who always comment on the show. Oh!” He sat up slightly, “Let’s not forget the mail we both get.” He flopped against the sofa, pouting, Ben sighed sitting up, settling the remote on the coffee table (made from a giant gear, painted the signature De Vil colours), “I’m never going out with you again, Benji.” Carlos grumbled, Ben rolled his eyes,

“Don’t be so dramatic, Lossie, allez, let’s bake a cake, yes?” He stood, holding his hand out for Carlos. “Distract you from the horror that is the thought of going out with me.” He grinned, Carlos huffed a laugh, groaning playfully as he put the pillow he was clutching aside in exchange for grabbing Ben’s hand,

“Fine, fine, allons-y, I guess.” He winked, Ben cheered a little,

“Doctor Who references! He’s feeling better!” He laughed. Carlos whacked his arm, letting Ben drag him to the kitchen, “So, dear chef, what are we making today?”

Carlos looked in the cupboards, “Chocolate cake?” Ben sniggered,

“Can I guess it’s because I’m friends with a chocoholic?” His voice was knowing,

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and get the eggs and flour.” Carlos poked his tongue out at him, getting the cocoa and milk, “Oh, sugar and vanilla extract too, there should be a vial in the cabinet next to the clock.”

Ben nodded, “Alright.” Carlos grabbed the rest of the ingredients and they set about making the batter.

In the middle of making it Carlos grinned, glancing at Ben with flour coating his hands, “Hey, Ben.” His voice was inquisitive.

“What?” He looked over, closing his eyes as flour was thrown into his face, “Oh!” He exclaimed, “You little… It’s on.” He dunked his hands in the batter, throwing some at Carlos, who yelped, throwing more flour, the small flicks turned into a full on war, Ben eventually mixed more flour with the batter into his hands and smiled devilishly at Carlos, “Allez, mon ami.” He laughed, chasing Carlos around the kitchen,

“Catch me if you can, Florian.” Carlos exclaimed, dodging the attacks, he eventually ran out of space, yelping at Ben grabbed him from behind, spinning him around, as they fell, inches apart,

“Gotcha.” He grinned triumphantly, putting some of the batter on Carlos’ nose, Carlos stared at him for a moment, breathless.

“Yeah… You got me.” Carlos huffed underneath his friend, wrists trapped in the Prince’s hands, Ben’s grin turned into a soft smile, he leaned forward, expecting Carlos to struggle, close to closing the gap between the two when Carlos frowned in concentration, “Did you… Hear something?” Ben stopped for a second, hearing a clang, his eyes widened,

“Yeah,” He moved away, “Sounded like it came from the factory.” (Which, FYI; is a five-minute walk away from Castle Beast and Hell Hall), Carlos’ eyes widened in panic,

“C-Can… We go check it out. It could be a dog, but…” Ben nodded, helping him up, swallowing and licking his lips,

“Yeah, no, come on, let’s check it out.” He cleared his throat.

They quickly cleaned off the worst of the mess from themselves and moved to the kitchen window, they saw smoke coming from the factory and Carlos didn’t hesitate, running to the factory in his heavy boots, Ben followed, calling after him,

“Mum! Mum!” Carlos called, seeing, barely, figures running out from the factory, the fire was on the third floor, slowly making its way down, Carlos panicked, Cruella’s office was on the third floor.

Once the factory was in full view, he could hear the screams of the workers and the roar and heat of the fire, smoke was making its way down to them, Ben stopped next to him as the fire shattered all the windows on the third and second floor.

Time, to Carlos, seemed to have slowed down, “Mum!” Carlos yelled, watching the factory crumble and turn to ashes, he looked around at the employees, coughing at the smoke, Ben coughed beside him, checking up on the staff, he barely registered the news crew and the fire department making their arrival, the front doors burst open, Jasper and Horace running out, chased by a strong flame, Carlos watched them, looking behind them, trying to find his mother, why wasn’t she there? She should be there. She should be sauntering out of the building like there wasn’t an immediate danger, he felt tears sting his eyes as the brothers approached the two teens, “M-Mum?” He sobbed, the Baddun’s shared a look before shaking their heads, “Mum!” Carlos screamed, trying to run around the two, stopped by Jasper’s lanky arms and Horace’s fast fist, gripping his arms, he kicked out, trying to wiggle out of their grips, Snow watched, stunned,

“Wait a second… Where’s Cruella?” She heard Carlos screaming, Happy focussed the camera on the commotion, (There was silence in Auradon and on the Isle, everyone watched in shock and Maleficent, for once, was speechless) Carlos didn’t stop trying to get out of their grips,

“Let me go! Mum’s still in there! Let me go!” He screamed, sobbing harder and harder with every second, Ben tried calming him down,

“Carlos, listen, breathe, mon ami, please, calme toi.” He put his hands on Carlos’ cheeks but the smaller shook himself out of the grip, turning and hugging Jasper, the man stroked Carlos’ hair in comfort, Jace and Harry arrived, hugging Horace, watching the factory and Carlos,

“She… She’s not… Please, Jasper… She-” He hiccupped, Jasper turned him away from the scene as the entire building finally collapsed, smoke covering the once clear sky.


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but the best I could do before we actually get started.

The hunt for bodies started when everything had cooled down, everyone joined the hunt for one of Auradon’s beloved citizens, there was a dark cloud over the city, as if the sky itself was saddened by the loss of the queen of fashion, Carlos was taken to Beast Castle, he refused to leave the guest room. Ben had tried talking to him, but Carlos refused, he didn’t want to see anyone unless it was about his mother. Two days went by, Lumiere left food by the doorway, Ben’s dog, Dude had stayed outside the door too, guarding it almost.

Carlos couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t eat. He just sat on the bed or on the windowsill, watching the trees and watching people come by the Castle and Hell Hall with flowers and gifts and some of Cruella’s designs, he refused to accept them. He didn’t want their condolences or their gifts. He wanted his mother back. He wanted to go home and see her there in all her glory, wearing her coats and dresses, asking for his help in finding the right shoes or make up to go with the outfit. He wanted to hear her talk about her day. He wanted the woman who loved and cherished him. The mother who cared about him, helped him, listened to him.

Jasper and Horace were at the house, taking their turns in going to the factory, both half wanting to find Cruella, to at least see her one more time, maybe find her walking out the woods, coat slightly burnt and a cigarette in hand, alive and well, the other half feared finding her dead body, burned to a crisp, unmoving, dead, they feared they’d see her and panic, cry even more than they already have, fear that she would look as if she was in pain, they were scared to find a skeleton of the woman they followed everywhere.

Alonzo dropped by at some point during a break the brothers decided they needed, his right hand was bandaged, he looked tired, sad, eyes red, his left arm was in a sling, he’d told Jasper and Horace and the police that once he realised there was a fire, he tried getting everyone out, once they were, he went back for Cruella, realising she hadn’t gotten out, so he’d made his way through the burning and collapsing factory, just so he could find Cruella, her office was burning, seeming to be the source, he’d tried the handle and promptly burned his hand, so he tried shouldering the door down, Jasper and Horace had found him and told him to leave. As soon as they realised it was futile trying to open Cruella’s door (blocked by something), they’d left.

Horace let him in, smiling wetly, “’Ello, ‘Lonzo.” He greeted weakly, Alonzo smiled sadly, holding something in his broken arm,

“Horace.” He whispered, going to the living room, where Jasper was sat, “Jasper.” He nodded, the taller man nodded back, mumbling a greeting, “I… Cruella gave me this a few days ago.” He gestured to the box on his arm, Horace took it from him, “Said it was for Carlos…” He frowned, “I didn’t understand, at first, why she told me to give it to him.” He smiled sadly, “Now I understand.”

Jasper and Horace shared a look, “She knew this would happen?” Horace mumbled brokenly, Jasper hit him arm lightly,

“Don’t be daft, no one could have known, she was just… She…” He looked at Alonzo, who lowered his gaze, “She did?”

The injured man nodded, “She said that if anything happened to her, I had to give Carlos this box. She knew something would happen, Jasper, I-I don’t want to believe it, but… It’s true.” He stuttered slightly, wiping his eyes, Horace gave him the box back,

“Then you should give it to ‘im. Other than Carlos, me and Jaspy, you were one of her most favourite people in her life.” Horace sniffed, “She asked you to. So, you do it.” Jasper put a hand on his brothers’ shoulder,

“I agree. Come on, let’s see the runt.” He sighed.

\---

Ben was against the door, hand on the knob of Carlos’ door, “Come on, Carlos, please talk to me.” He sighed, getting no reply, “Carlos, je t’en pris, let me in.” He pulled the knob, but the door wouldn’t open. He looked behind him as Jasper and Horace escorted Alonzo up to the room,

“Do you mind if we try?” Jasper smiled, “We have something for him.” Ben nodded, reluctant to leave, but did so, going do to see Chip and Lumiere.

Jasper gestured for Alonzo to wait a second as he knocked on the door, “Hey, ‘Los, it’s uncle Jasper, I’m here with Horace and Alonzo.” He cleared his throat, “I know you don’t want to talk to anyone… But… Me and Horace need to get the papers done to prove we are your legal guardians… Cruella… Ella put it in her will.” He cleared his throat of the lump forming, “I know they haven’t found her, but she told us what she put in it and…” He shook his head, “Anyway… Alonzo has something for you.” He could faintly hear sniffling and heavy breathing on the other side of the door. Jasper looked back at Alonzo and nodded, stepping back,

“C-C-Carlos. Your… Cruella g-gave me a, uh, a box… Told me to,” He shifted, “To give it to you in… In case sh-sh-she um…” He sighed, “She died.” He whispered, shifting on the other side of the door was heard and the lock slowly turned, Alonzo glanced back at the Baddun brothers before going through the door, it closed and locked behind him, making him jump slightly,

“Put it on the bed.” Carlos was at the windowsill, knees up to his chest, Alonzo put the box on the bed and carefully approached Carlos,

“Look, Master Carlos… I-I know this is hard to process, but, but, uh, she would have wanted you to… C-Continue forward… S-she was the w-w-worst then best thing that e-e-ever happened to me. T-To all of us.” He kept some distance, Carlos barely shifted, maybe blinked, Alonzo nodded, “I-I’m sorry, I tried to save her-”

“Go away.” Alonzo barely caught the words, they were so quiet and broken, but there was so much emotion behind them, Alonzo nodded and quietly left, shaking his head at Jasper and Horace.

\---

Carlos watched the three men leave the Castle, turning to the box, he sighed, reluctantly moving from his new favourite spot. He unwrapped the ribbon, opening it to find clothes and a note, he picked it up, tears pricking his eyes, the envelope was in his mothers handwriting, a cursive of his name in the middle, he opened it shakily, the De Vil crest on the paper that he slipped out, he shook his head, they hadn’t found her, she was alive. She had to be. HE put the note back it, closing the envelope and closing the box, putting it under his bed before he returned to the sill.

\---

Another two days went by before they found Cruella’s burnt body, unrecognisable, worse than Jasper and Horace thought. It was Harry that found her, behind, probably, her desk, all that was left of her was charcoal skin clinging to white, prominent bones, he gagged, called over his father and clung to his cousin. Jasper and Horace stared in horror. She was the perfect skeleton, if it wasn’t for the beams and cogs covering her lower half, it would have seemed like she’d just let it happen, closed her eyes, smiled and burned to death.

But her mouth was open, hands limply trying to push the crushing objects that once held up the factory.

News travelled fast. Snow had Florian, her husband, and Grumpy deal with the founding of the body, she was outside Beast Castle, as were a few other reporters, some at the site too, she turned to Happy and nodded, holding up her microphone, “Hello, Auradon, today, four days after the tragic De Vil fire, we have confirmation they have found Cruella De Vil’s body amongst the ashes of a twice great empire. I’m here at Castle Beast, wondering, as many of you and my fellow reporters are, what’s going to happen to Carlos De Vil, and will he finally leave the self-inflicted solitary confinement?” She looked at the reporters beside her, noticing the cameraman pointing up, he looked up and so did Snow, all the curtains were closed. “Look up there.” She pointed and Happy moved the camera up, focussing on the figure in one of the windows, the only one with the curtains drawn, “It’s Carlos De Vil.” She muttered, he was staring down at them, emotionless, arms crossed.

He watched as a reporter knocked on the door, rolling his eyes, he knew what they wanted, he knew Belle and Adam wouldn’t let anyone in. They’d just have to stay out there.

\---

Mal watched as Carlos stared at the cameras, “He doesn’t care.” She smirked, Evie hit her arm,

“He just lost his mother, he’s grieving and they’re trying to bother him, how would you feel?” She scolded, Mal frowned, she kind of had a point, “I’d lock myself away too.”

Jay scoffed, “He’s full Auradon and you know it. Oh no, poor mummy’s dead, now all these reporters are at my boyfriends’ door! Boohoo, what will I ever do? I know, wait a few days before tearily talk to the world about how I lost everyth-” He was cut off but Evie throwing a pillow in his face, they turned to the TV as Florian came up,

“_It’s confirmed, there is in fact a body in the ashes of the factory, we are unsure if it is in fact Cruella, but there should be no doubt it is._” He sounded fake, not as fake as Snow, but fake enough.

\---

Maleficent seethed in her throne, Cruella was dead. She couldn’t kill her. None the less, her son was still alive. She could still use and destroy him. She flicked her wrist, Diablo left the castle, screeching as he did so.

\---

The funeral took place a week after they found and confirmed the bodies identity, the nation fell into silence once more. The Isle doing the same, Cruella wasn’t one of them, but when she was, she was terrifying. Carlos left his room, at last, he was tired, emotionally and mentally drained and he was with Harry and Jace, avoiding Ben like the plague (something the news noticed) and was wearing a custom De Vil black suit. It was a private matter, reporters like Snow White were forced to stay on the far side-lines, getting glimpses of Carlos and the casket and the funeral altogether.

There were tears, speeches, Frollo offered to do the service, he wanted to do as much as he could for Cruella and Carlos. All the ex-villains were there, ex-criminals too, hero’s as well, all the children, everyone Cruella knew was there.

Roger and Anita and their children even made it with a few dalmatians from the Plantation. They caught Carlos after the service, apologising for his loss and wishing they’d been able to be in contact more often. He brushed them off, not really caring, he just wanted the day to end.

Once the funeral was over all the reporters swarmed around every exit, trying to talk to everyone at once, the ex-Isler’s encased Carlos, he held onto Horace’s jacket as microphones were shoved around and almost pushed in front of him, Snow White’s pitchy voice called out above them all, she didn’t stop, even as the carriage doors closed, only once it started moving did she bother to stop. A stern look from Yzma, Frollo and Iracebeth probably helped.

\---

Carlos thanked them for everything they had done as he, Jasper, Horace, Harry and Jace were dropped off at Beast Castle, the Florian family already inside.

Carlos didn’t spare anyone a glance, going straight to his room, planning on going back home, facing his demons o an empty house with no more calls of his name or the joyful laughter of his mother.

It would be horrible, but he was determined, he grabbed his things, putting them in his bag and reaching underneath the bed for the box, he ran his fingers over it, jumping when he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up to see Ben standing hesitantly in the doorway, “Salut, Carlos.” He greeted quietly, Carlos looked away, standing, not protesting as Ben took a few steps into the room, closing the door behind him, “I know you don’t want to talk to me, or anyone, but I miss you. Your voice, your hugs… We all do. I can’t imagine what you are going through and I don’t want to, not amount of trying will get me there, but you have to know we are here for you.” His accent was slightly heavier than normal, “I’ll help you back to your house if you want.” No reply, he sighed, “Okay. I love you.” He muttered, turning away, surprised when Carlos’ arms engulfed him in a hug, he turned back, hugging the shorter boy as silent tears fell from the genius’s eyes,

“Ben, I’m sorry, I miss you too. I just… I don’t understand. I’m so confused right now.” He hiccuped, Ben cooed softly, stroking his hair, they stayed like that for a while, Carlos pulling back and Ben smiled down at him, wiping the tears,

“We’re here for you.” He repeated, earning a nod from Carlos,

“I know…” He kissed Ben’s cheek, “Come on. I want to go back home now. Settle back down before her will is read.” He sniffed, Ben nodded this time, taking his bag, Carlos took the box.


	4. The Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have a Tumblr friend who gave me the idea for this chapter because the original idea gave me writers block. This might not be as long as I want it to be but oh well. Next chapter hopefully some point next week, I left all my notes in my room and I start Uni Wednesday, nobody cares but it's an FYI.
> 
> SO! PLEASEDON'TFIGHTMEOVERHARLOS THIS ONE'S FOR YOUUUUUU!(So is the rest of the story but yeah, this chapter was written because of you.

Carlos opened the box, taking out the note and he took a deep breath. Biting his lip, he opened it,

‘_Carlos,_

_ This outfit, I designed, and I made specifically for you. It was meant for your birthday. _

_ But I know I cannot give it to you now. _

_ You are in danger. Auradon is in danger. And only you and your friends can save this country of opportunity. _

_ You must go to the Isle; there you will meet your friends. None of your friends here can help you. _

_ Find the man who did this and make him pay. _

_ I love you forever, _

_ Your mother, Cruella. _’

Even in notes and death she was formal yet loving. Carlos breathed a laugh, sniffing as he looked at the clothes. He put the note down and picked up the leather jacket, it was beautiful, all the clothes were beautiful, so he handled them with care. They were the last things Cruella had made by hand.

He looked at it all in awe, knowing what he had to do, he carefully placed all the items of clothing down neatly, nodding to himself.

He would go in three days. That way he could talk to Jasper, Horace and Ben and prepare himself to go back to the Hell that let his mother go.

He folded the clothes and placed them back in the box. He’d take it to his room and leave it on his desk until three days’ time.

\---

Talking to Jasper and Horace was easy. Cruella had asked Carlos to do something and they, having worked with her for years, knew he wouldn’t let them stop him, so they didn’t. They made him promise to be careful, not wanting another member of the De Vil family gone. Once he returned (no if’s and’s or but’s) the brothers would adopt him as their own.

Ben had been harder to convince. He had downright refused to let Carlos even try to talk about it.

“No! I am not letting you go.” Ben glared at Carlos from his desk, a pout on his lips as Carlos sighed,

“Benji…”

“Don’t ‘Benji’ me, Carlos. I won’t let you touch foot on the Isle. Plus jamais.” He crossed his arms over his chest and Carlos leaned against the desk,

“Ben, please, hear me out, at least.” Ben began protesting over him and Carlos stopped talking for a moment as Ben started protesting in French, “I need to find my mothers killer, Ben.” He sounded defeated. Ben stood, slamming his hands on the desk,

“Non!” He shouted, Carlos stared at him, startled for a moment, before he clenched his fists and jaw,

“Too bad! I’m going, Ben. I need to find this guy! He killed my mother! He burned down my world! He destroyed everything! I _have_ to find him, Ben.” His voice weakened and cracked slightly, “I have to find him.” He whispered. Ben’s glare softened as he listened to the boy he loved, he walked around the desk to him, “I can’t let him get away with it. Mum said I need Isle help. So that’s what I’ll get.” He nodded firmly and the Prince sighed, trapping Carlos against the desk,

“Carlos, I love you… You know this… I don’t want you to go back, you’ll be in danger.” He muttered, moving a strand of Carlos’ hair from his face, “It’s not fair what happened, but we can set up a Foundation, we can remake the Factory, do it all in her memory.” He sounded desperate, and honestly that’s how Carlos felt,

“I know,” Knew what, he wasn’t sure, “I just… Mum _told me to_ in her letter. I have to listen, it’s literally her,” He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, “Literally her d-d-dying wish.” He stumbled over the word with a grimace, Ben stroked Carlos’ cheek in silence for a moment.

"Merde…" He huffed, “Who will you ask to help you, mon amour?” He touched his forehead against the shorter’s,

Carlos shrugged, fluttering his eyes closed, “’M not sure… Maybe Mal… Evie and Jay.” He bit his lip, “I need to do this, Ben,” He whispered, “Please let me go.” He pleaded, “I’ll be back once I’m done a-and we can, uh, we can have another sleepover.”

Ben smiled softly, chuckle more like a stuttering breath, “It’s a date.” He softly pressed his lips against Carlos’, “A ‘see you soon’ gift… Be safe.” He stepped back, Carlos hugged him, burying his nose in Ben’s chest before letting go,

“Au revoir.” Carlos waved, leaving the room, he loved the meaning behind the words; It meant they’d see each other again, Carlos missed him already.

\---

Harry snarled at the TV, the news was replaying scenes of Ben and Carlos being best buds or lovers, it infuriated him. That was his Pup, his little genius, his De Vil. He reached back, hook in hand, ready to smash the screen, when Uma’s hand stopped him, gripping his wrist, not as tight as Gil, but close, “You break that again, I’ll break your hook.” She snarled as Gil turned the TV off.

“Yeah, besides, you got all these lovely ladies and gentlemen who could entertain you.” Gil winked with a stupid grin. Harry glared at him, glancing at the door, Gil winced and nodded, leading himself outside until Harry had calmed down, which would take a lot longer than usual.

Uma turned to her first mate with a raised brow, “Why you still hooked up on that runt?” She questioned, Harry pouted stubbornly, “Nuh-uh, come on, Harry, tell me. I’m your captain.” The Scotsman stayed silent for a second or two before huffing and slumping down onto a chair.

“I don’t know.” He cried desperately, “I just… He’s adorable for one, a precious gem that needs to be kept safe. He’s always caught my eye, I just…” He huffed again, “He’s someone who never just… Swooned, he got flustered, flushed red and irritated. He wasn’t- Isn’t like the others, Uma-”

“You love him.” She huffed, Harry spluttered, trying to protest, they died down as Uma just stared at him,

“Yes.” He croaked weakly, hanging his head. Uma pat him on the shoulder,

“Knew it.” She smirked, Harry huffed a laugh this time, looking up at her with a smile, kinda twisted, kinda sane, he nodded,

“I’m goin’ to get Gil back in.” He sighed with effort as he stood, waltzing out of the shop, only to find Gil had wondered off. He growled, damn boy couldn’t stay in one place, could he?

He began his search as someone made their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy chapter and crappy note from Cruella. I was uninspired for that.


	5. Bargain Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasedon'tfightmeoverharlos I'm just gonna put this dedication on every chapter lmao

Maleficent quickly heard of a new arrival to the Island from her beasts, they groaned and screeched, and she rejoiced, she could finally have her way, get off the Isle and kill the De Vil brat.

\---

The beasts Maleficent made and controlled all flew over the Isle or walked along the streets, trying to find the boy once more, it seemed, after all these years, the boy still had some Isler skills.

He’d completely evaded all of Maleficent’s creations, moving further into the Isle, closer to the Hideout, closer to where his friends should be, or ex-friends, he supposed. Carlos hid behind a corner as one of the mechanical monsters sauntered past, its shoulders hunched dangerously, he could hear the whirring of gears moving inside and the click on its claws and teeth, he held his breath, praying it didn’t see him.

Soon enough the creature moved away, snarling at the inhabitants as it made its way through the streets, Carlos let out a breath, momentarily closing his eyes as he smiled slightly. He quickly shook himself out of his relaxed state, remembering he still had to get to the Hideout before he celebrated his small victory. He threw a rock at the sign in front of the door and quickly made his way inside.

\---

Harry grumbled, hiding once again from a Diablo, yeah, she named them after her late pet. Poor bugger got squashed by one yesterday trying to do something for Maleficent that involved leaving, now she didn't have a spy on the outside, Harry was pretty sure that thing was on its deathbed anyway despite all its work for her Majesty.

He made his way through the alleys, the safest place to be, none of the creatures were capable of squeezing through the small-ish space, they were too wide, (and yes, Harry would happily say that they were fat to Maleficent’s face if she didn’t control them or have her sceptre) he could tell he was close to finding Gil, the boy had left one of the stall-owners a little ticked, the French boy had no-doubt stolen an egg or six from her.

He grumbled again, muttering about Gil and his endless need for food, he stopped, lowering his head with an annoyed sigh, there was a scuffle ahead, it wouldn’t surprise Harry if Gil was in the middle of it with a bunch of Diablo’s surrounding him. Which is exactly what he saw, he frowned at the site, Gil was laughing nervously, looking between the bird-like creatures, their eyes glowing green as they spoke;

“What are you doing on this territory, pirate?” They spat, Gil held up a hand, the other arm holding onto the half-dozen eggs he had,

“I just came over for supplies.” He sounded sheepish; accent thick as per usual.

Harry raised a brow, looking around for something to help him get Gil out of this situation, he smirked as he noticed the many gongs Shan-Yu had, why? Who knew? But they were there, and Harry was itching to mess around with the Hun and Diablo’s.

“The Mistress will have your head, rat.” Their voices were gravelly and deep, sounding how Diablo himself squawked.

Harry didn’t waste time, starting off by dragging the tip of his hook against the biggest gong he could see, then he picked up the biggest hammer, hitting all the gongs and cheering, Shan would undoubtedly come and check who was messing with his merchandise, but Harry was fast, he ran into the alley, watching as the Diablo’s inspected the shop, he took his chance and ran after Gil, grabbing his free arm, “Let’s go, idiot!” He cheered with a manic laugh, Gil was smiling,

“Nice one, Harry!” Gil whooped, clutching the eggs tight to his chest, not enough to break, he did know his own strength.

\---

Carlos winced as he looked at the walls where Mal had spray-painted them all on, only his portraits had different things on them, death-threats and crosses over his eyes, he was completely gone from their lives now. He ran his fingers over the red, purple and blue paint that was used, hanging his head in shame, he’d wished he could have gotten them brought over, it was too late for that and he didn’t have the technology to make a time machine yet.

He bit his lip, running his finger over the blue paint, it was jagged, angry, Evie was angry with him, hated him, so did Jay and Mal, they all hated him. He could never make it up to them.

Jay and Mal would likely kill him when they saw him, if they saw him, he couldn’t ask for their help now, there was too much damage. Evie would… How would she react? Disinterest? Would she hurt him? Kill him? Carlos couldn’t stand the fact that he’s unintentionally hurt Evie, she was his sister, _was_, not anymore, he was nothing to them now, he knew that. This was the Isle, traitors in a gang are discarded, left for dead or killed, they were unimportant. Carlos had to find someone else to ask for help, had to get out of the Hideout before any of them found him inside.

Carlos sneaked out, looking both ways before walking down the alley, not noticing the big bird following from above.

\---

Maleficent, Grimhilde and Jafar smiled down at their children, “Hello, Mally.” She greeted, Mal raised an uninterested eyebrow, her and the others had been collecting the taxes for Maleficent when three of the Diablo’s cornered them in Gaston’s gym (if it could be called that).

“What is it, mother?” She sounded bored, arms crossed, leaning against one leg, Jay to her right, in the same stance as her, and Evie to her left, arms on her hips, one leg in front of her in a power pose. “We were busy collecting the taxes for you.”

Maleficent nodded, “You can continue tomorrow. I just need a few more things from you and you can do as you please… After you’ve collected the taxes of course.”

“Not more blood.” Mal groaned,

Maleficent shook her head with an unsettling smile, waving off Mal, “No, no, no… Diablo’s!” In walked two Diablo’s, in their arms a struggling Carlos, Grimhilde and Jafar stood behind their children,

“_Let go of me_!” He yelled, trying to kick them.

“Carlos!” The girls called, Jay’s eyes widened,

“Oh Gods.” Carlos froze, falling to his knees on the floor as the beasts threw him at Maleficent’s feet. The others watched, the dual haired boy kept his eyes on the floor, panic racing through him,

Maleficent walked around him, dismissing the creatures, “What I need from you, Mally, is your ‘friends’ co-operation.” Her grin was wide and menacing. “Think you can do that?”

“I-” Jay stepped forward, eyes dead ahead, cutting Mal off, not even thinking about what he was doing,

“Evie can.” He stated, Maleficent’s attention turned to the blue-haired girl, Grimhilde’s hands landed on her shoulders delicately,

“I-I can try.” She swallowed, looking down at Carlos, who stared at the floor.


	6. Shrimpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo I'm late as fuck and I have no excuse apart from procrastination and writers block, but a friend inspired me to continue by accident, so this chapter, specifically is dedicated to her, hopefully I'll have more chapters soon, but I doubt it, this is also dedicated to Pleasedon'tfightmeoverharlos bc I love my tumblr spouse and they are the one that inspired me.  
Shit kinda happens in this one, so yeah, enjoy.

Uma rolled her eyes; Harry had gone to look for Gil an hour and a half ago. It couldn’t possibly take that long to find the Gaston, could it? Her head snapped up every time the doors were opened, but not once had it been Harry or Gil, this time, however, it was a breathless Jonas and Bonnie. With Harry and Gil trailing behind.

“What happened to you guys?” She asked with a raised brow, the four pirates shared a look, Bonnie and Jonas began gulping down the polluted air, leaning against the closest objects around.

“Harry… And Gil…” Jonas waved his hand sporadically, still trying to breathe.

Bonnie gulped down the lumpy drink from a cup and turned to Uma, slightly calmer compared to Jonas, but Gil spoke first, clearly unaffected, it amazed Uma and at the same time it didn’t, he was Gaston’s son, even if the elder Legume disowned him for ‘being weaker’ than his other sons. “We saw the Devil.” Gil bounced slightly, Harry was spaced out and Uma decided to counsel him later, Bonnie had sprawled herself across the bar, Jonas was practically on the floor, half-dead,

“Devil’s back in town…” Jonas cleared his throat, “But, Maleficent’s beasts got ‘im.” He puffed, “We just outran some clockwork monstrosities.” He explained, Uma hummed,

“So, Carlos is back, huh? Couldn’t take Auradon life without his precious Mommy?” She grinned, mocking him. Harry blinked slowly, Uma sighed; This was going to be a long talk.

\---

Mal had remembered the first time Maleficent had tried to trick him into returning to the Isle;  
_Mal stood in front of her mother in shock; Carlos had left just about six months ago with Cruella, they were going to live a perfect life in Auradon; that’s all she, Evie and Jay wanted, not only for themselves, but Carlos as well, he was too sweet for this Hellhole. Now her mother wanted to use what little magic she had to bring him back; “Mother, he’s our friend!” She had exclaimed, hoping this one time, Maleficent might be a little merciful considering Carlos was once a member of one of the baddest VK Gangs on the Isle, but she simply sighed exaggeratedly and tutted;_

_“Friends are for the weak,” She’d proclaimed, shrugging as she sat on her throne, “He can help us get free, Mally, you know that. That way all of you can rule with us,” She grinned, “You can have everything you’ve ever wanted, little dragon, just help me get the boy.”_

She was reluctant, but she’d do anything to get off the pile of garbage, so here she was; Walking to Carlos’ cell to make him help them.

\---

Carlos tried picking the lock to the chains around his ankles, he grunted as his hand slipped, he hit the floor with his hand and sighed, “This was not how I wanted this to go.” He didn’t really know what else to expect from Maleficent and her cronies.

His head snapped up as someone walked in, three someone’s; Mal, Jay and a reluctant Evie sauntered in with scowls. (mostly Jay.)

Mal stared at him impassively, Evie looked sick and Jay was being Jay; A stubborn ass.

“So, couldn’t handle life without mommy, huh?” Mal mocked with a half-smirk. Carlos just stared back at her,

“Missed you too, Mally.” He sneered, Mal’s eyes flashed as she glared.

“Don’t start with me, De Vil, you’ve been gone too long,” Her smirk returned, “I’m worse than ever.” She stepped closer to the boy sitting on the floor. “So, what we need,” She gestured to the others, “Is our way off this hell-hole.” She leaned close, “And you’re going to help us.”

Carlos kept staring into her eyes; he couldn’t cower, he had to be strong, “I can guarantee you three freedom, but not your parents.” He shrugged, Mal snarled, he held up his hand, “I need your help.”

The Rotten Three stared at their ex-friend in disbelief, “What?” Was chorused inside the cell,

“Okay, I understand getting eviller, but stupid and deaf,” Carlos shook his head with a sigh, “Anyway, I need your help to find out who killed my mother.” His eyes were pleading, and Evie knew she’d crack if she looked at him any longer; so, she turned away, Jay scoffed,

“And, what, you think one of our parents-”

“No, I never said that, I didn’t even imply it, I mean someone killed my mother, I have no clue as to who did it, and I need help.” He shrugged, “I’d hoped coming back here and offering something in return might have worked.”

Mal barked a laugh, “Hell no. You left us, Carlos, you became an Auradonian! You’re dating the Prince-”

“No, no I’m not. Those are…” He trailed off with a groaned, “That’s Snow White’s doing, I’m not dating Ben! Just because we’re close friends doesn’t mean I’m going out with him.” He explained blandly, “This has become my least favourite subject to talk about.”

Mal raised a brow, “Right, so, you want help to find your mothers killer and in return, you’ll get us out of here?” Carlos nodded, a hand in his hair, scratching and tugging slightly.

“I promise, I should have tried to find a way to get you all off years ago, but mum wanted to make a good impression, then I’d hoped at least Grimhilde or Jafar would leave, then all I’d need to do is get Mal off the Isle, but I guess not.” He muttered, “I’m sorry for leaving you all here! If I could have done something, I would have!”

Jay stepped forward, “Enough small-talk, Mal.” His voice was devoid any emotion and Carlos sat stunned by the cold tone, he’d hoped to try and make them see he’d really tried, but it was too late, Mal was back to business mode, Carlos wouldn’t be able to get through to her now.

“Right, barrier, break it.” Mal grinned.

Carlos rolled his eyes, “I can’t, that technology doesn’t work anymore. I’m missing something.” Mal glared at Carlos, all the hate she’d felt for him when he abandoned them filling her once more.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Carlos.”

“Then don’t.” He huffed, Jay’s glare got worse,

“Carlos, do as they say.” He pulled the girls back and Carlos glared right back up at him,

This was getting all of them nowhere, he had to convince them, or Evie, he had to get Mal and Jay out of the room, “Or what, _brother_?” He spat, “Are you going to hit me until I comply? Break my bones? My nose? Burn or cut me? Torture me like an _evil_ little son? Do it until I _beg_ for you to stop and promise to help you?” He puffed his chest confidently, “_Nothing_ you do will compare to how it feels to see your world and the woman who loved you with all her heart, burn to the ground.” He had tears in his eyes, “All of you can hurt me however you want, but I assure you; you lot are _nothing_ compared to that. Not a single _Isler_.” He laughed hysterically, “I’m already broken! My mother is dead; killed by someone and I need help. I _politely_ asked for yours and I asked the Isler way, but no,” He ran a shaky hand through his hair, “You just have to be evil little children and hold a grudge I was afraid you had; which you’ve proven to be a valid fear. I had hoped that I could get you off this place one day, that you’d all still care, I was wrong.” He held up his hand as Mal tried to speak, “_I’m not done._” He took a shuddering breath and continued; “You were my only family apart from my mother, I don’t know the rest of the De Vil’s, I only had mum and you lot… Not only have I lost the woman who gave birth to me; I’ve also lost the rest of my family.” He discreetly began undoing the cuff around his ankle; having found a weak spot, “No one in Auradon is like you three; You three were there for me, we were there for each other… Now I’m out of the equation, which I understand, I didn’t try hard enough to bring you over, to convince the King and Queen to give children a chance too. And I regret it, there is not a day that I don’t regret it.”

Mal was seething and shaking in anger and betrayal; she wanted to accept his offer, she wanted to help; but it was too late, Maleficent would kill her if she betrayed her for someone who was an official Auradon citizen.

Evie was struggling herself, “Carlos,” She whispered; giving Carlos hope, she smiled slightly, she wanted to help, she had to help him, he was desperate and alone.

“I still care even if you don’t.” He whispered, Mal snapped,

“Shut up!” She screamed, eyes glowing green, startling everyone as Carlos stood abruptly and was pushed back by a magical force, breaking the rest of the cuff, he sat up and opened his mouth; nothing came out.

He stood on shaky legs and stared at Mal in shock, holding his own throat, Evie knew he’d break out of his stupor and run in a second. Mal realized her mistake, realised what she’d done, her anger melted into shock and she gasped, “Carlos… I-I’m sorry, wait…” She put a hand on her mouth and Jay stood stoic as ever, “I-I take it back! I’m sorry, I can fix this-” She tried to rush to him, but he jumped out the window, Jay put a strong hand on her arm, stopping her,

“Carlos!” Both girls called.

Carlos knew where he had to go… Magic on the Isle was temporary; he wouldn’t be voiceless forever. If he was; he was willing to make a deal with the right price. She could only help him now.


	7. Fish Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This is longer than the other chapters with 4372 words... I enjoyed writing it and will hopefully be posting more soon!
> 
> French translation is at the end of the chapter!
> 
> (Also, Mal, you know who you are, I'm so so so sorry.)

Mal had retreated to her very small room with Evie and Jay in tow, eyes glowing. Maleficent had been furious that she’d let Carlos escape, she’d told her daughter to stay in her room and let her Diablo’s deal with him, calling her incompetent and unworthy of her full name. Maybe her dad could cheer her up, if she knew where he lived.

She shoved her door open, letting Evie in before turning and slamming the door in Jay’s face, the older boy blinked at the door in shock, “Mal?”

“Go away, Jay!” Mal shot back,

“What did I do?” He shouted, kicking the door,

“You let him go! You stopped us from getting him back!” Mal punched the door in retaliation, “Now go back to stealing useless lamps before I decide to shut you up too! Permanently!” Jay gaped before growling and storming off. Mal sighed, turning and leaning against the door, staring at Evie; who looked mildly traumatised herself.

It took Mal a moment to cool down against the door before she approached Evie, taking her hand in hers. “We hurt him.” The princess whispered, Mal pursed her lips,

“He left us.” She wiped away a stray, blue hair from Evie’s face slowly, eyes trailing over her features, “It was an accident.” She rested her head against Evie’s.

“We should have helped him…” Her face scrunched as she tried to hold back tears, “Oh, Hades, would you have done the same to Jay?” She briefly bit her lip before remembering her mothers’ strict words about smudging her lipstick and staining her pearly-white teeth, “To me?” Her voice broke, Mal squeezed her hands lightly,

“No-”

“So why is it different with Carlos?” Evie stared into Mal’s eyes, desperately searching for answers, “I think… If it was anyone of us… If it wasn’t you… You’d treat us just the same as we did Carlos.” Mal gaped, making some sounds of disbelief, “It’s true, Mal, and you know it.”

“I could never-”

“Mal,” Evie huffed, “You got me banished for two years. If you’d decided, you could have made it ten.” She shrugged, “You would act cold as all Hell with any of us if it was me or Jay in Carlos’ shoes…” She blinked for a moment, gathering her thoughts, “Keep in mind; Carlos was the exact reason Cruella even considered changing; they practically started the Program. Cruella was the worst, but she changed; for her son. She wanted to be the best mother for him she could ever be; and she was…” She shook her head lightly, stopping Mal from saying anything else, “Barely ten years later; Cruella dies, and Carlos is left with a burned down factory and no mother or father… I don’t particularly like my mother, but I would have given anything to be in Carlos’ position, I just can’t imagine what he’s going through without her.”

“Evie…” Mal pressed her lips against Evie’s cheek slowly, “I wasn’t thinking; I wasn’t being the friend he needs…” Evie looked at Mal in hope, much like Carlos had looked at Evie before Mal spelled him spontaneously, Mal pulled away, schooling her features, “But that’s because mom demanded it… Jay-” She glared slightly, “Jay made it worse; If he’d been the brother Carlos needs, we could be helping him, we could be out of here!” She groaned, Evie looked insulted,

“So, you were going to use him either way? Mal…”

“No! I just- I want to get out of here, be free; Only Carlos could help us, I want a better life for us all, cut us off of the Isle life.” Mal desperately explained,

“Maybe we need to rest before we do anything else.” Evie took her hands back and walked out the room; head held high, Mal slumped; how had she let herself hurt Carlos?

\---

Carlos stumbled to the docks, barely escaping the views of the damned metal birds Maleficent made. Now he had to make sure the right pirates saw him. He just hoped the spell would ware off before Uma fed him to the sharks. Or had Harry run him through with his sword.

Apparently, luck was on his side, for now, as he spotted Gonzo and Desiree sitting on barrels outside of Ursula’s Fish and Chips, and if he remembered correctly, they patrolled the docks during the day, Jonas and Bonny patrolling at night, making sure no one tried to steal the food the pirates had.

Now all Carlos had to do was walk up to them and speak. He cleared his throat and took a breath as he approached; He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he mentally cursed Mal and everything against him when the two perked up, spotting him. He couldn’t even explain why he was there willingly without them thinking he wanted to steal from Ursula and Uma, which was stupid and ridiculous, he had everything he needed to eat, all he needed now was help.

“Hey, De Vil, what the Hell are you doing here?” Desiree already had her sword in hand, eyes narrowed as she ran them over the shorter boy.

Carlos put his hands up in surrender, and Gonzo tilted his head, smiling dumbly, “Cerberus got your tongue?” He mocked, jabbing his sword at Carlos’ chest lightly, the De Vil shrugged and nodded. Desiree scoffed,

“Explain yourself, runt, or I throw you to the Diablo’s.” She sneered, Gonzo giggled at that, Carlos could have sworn he bounced slightly too.

Carlos tapped his throat, hoping they didn’t take that as an invitation to stab him there. “Wait, you really can’t talk?” Desiree blinked, before slowly smiling, Carlos wanted to jump off the pier himself. “Oh, Uma’s going to love this.” She snickered as the two pirates grabbed an arm -highly unnecessarily if you asked Carlos- and sauntered through the front doors smugly.

\---

Uma had taken Harry out back and promptly smacked him round the back of the head to wake him up from his little stupor; now was not the time to freak out over his crush being on the Isle. He’d moaned slightly and glared weakly at her, which she ignored of course, Harry was just being dramatic.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head,

“Because you look like a love-sick puppy.” His captain smirked, Harry mocked her before registering her words and spluttering slightly,

“I was not- I don’t- That-” He blinked rapidly, “Shut up.”

“You’re still stuck on him? Really?” She sounded so condescending, but he could faintly hear the fondness behind the malicious words.

“No.” He pursed his lips, he didn’t know what was more unnerving; Her eyes or her silence. He lowered his head, “Yes.” He mumbled.

Uma nodded shortly, knowingly, “What… What interests you? Why does he interest you so much? That never happened. Not even with Anthony. Or Zevon.” She watched him shift before leaning back against the wall, “Plus he was in Mal’s little gang.”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, okay? I didn’t know then and I don’t know now. He’s just…” He sighed exaggeratedly,

“Whatever.” Uma huffed, “We’ll figure out your gay-crisis another day. For now, I need you to concentrate. We have to get off this pile of garbage and sail the seven seas, got it?”

Harry nodded solemnly, Uma quirked a brow and waited, shifting her weight slightly, “Yes, okay, I remember, I’ll try and concentrate.” Uma nodded walking past him, back towards the door,

“Good. Come back in when you’re not drooling over the Devil.”

“Yes, Captain.” She shut the door behind herself, leaving Harry to wallow in his gay pain.

\---

When she walked back in; she was greeted with the sound of silence, she looked around, quickly spotting the very boy her and her first mate had just been talking about, she snorted; Harry was going to have a field day.

“Oh! Speak of the Devil.” She laughed, clapping her hands once, everyone turned to her and stared, waiting for her order. “Alright, guppies, get back to your food.” She waved her hand and the customers did as told, chattering; about Carlos. Who looked alarmed, bored and tired all at once, “Desiree, Gonzo, come here.” She walked around the bar and right out the front doors, right to the Lost Revenge.

Carlos blinked, of course she was going to throw him from her ship. Well, probably not. She’d more than likely use him for ransom. He was the remaining, sane De Vil who could take care of the Empire.

Once on the ship, Uma dismissed the two pirates, taking Carlos to the Captain’s Office, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Carlos turned to face the sea-witch and they both waited in awkward silence for one to speak, “Aren’t you going to beg for your life, De Vil?” She crossed her arms over her chest. Carlos shook his head, once more opening his mouth to talk, nothing came out, “Can’t talk? Or won’t talk?”

He rolled his eyes, making a pen and paper gesture before raising his brow questioningly, “I should probably kill you, but I want to see how this pans out.” Uma pointed to her desk, “This should be entertaining.”

Carlos moved to the desk and began writing frantically, Uma strolled to his side and leaned over his shoulder, reading, “Oh, well that’s something.” She snorted, “Mal spelled you? That must hurt.” She mocked, Carlos closed his eyes, frustrated, “No friends here, De Vil. No Boradon friends, no Isle friends, no one, not even your mother.” She laughed, Carlos turned to her sharply and snarled,

“At least I’m not stuck on this pile of trash for the rest of my life.” He spat, “Unlike you.” His eyes widened and he gaped, as did Uma, “Oh thank the Gods!” He laughed slightly, “Look,” He took in a breath, “I just… Need your help.” Uma cackled,

“Help? From me? After your friends-”

“They are _not_ my friends.” Carlos laughed mockingly, “Not after today. I don’t think they have been for a long time.” He shook his head, “I need your help finding-”

The door almost flew off it’s hinges as Harry and Gil stormed in, well, Harry did, like a madman, Gil just bounced in with a smile and wave, “When were you going to tell us he’s here?” Harry pointed to Carlos with his hook as they approached, Carlos held up his hands and backed away,

“Well, technically I already knew,” Gil pointed out, “And I told you.” He grinned, Harry glared at him and Gil pouted like a dog, “Sorry.” He muttered,

“Harry, get out.” Uma ordered, Harry, in turn, glared at her, “Harry.” She warned, Carlos watched, confused, if he remembered correctly, Uma always had Harry by her side for this sort of thing, what made this different?

“I’m not leaving.” His voice was low and hard, Uma and he had a stare off for a second before she shrugged,

“Fine.” She shook her hair out of her face and turned back to Carlos, leaning against her desk, “Well?”

Carlos looked between the three nervously, “Great.” He sighed, “Look, I just need help finding my mum’s killer.” Uma hummed,

“And you couldn’t ask the lizard?”

Carlos growled slightly, “You know I can’t. She spelled me. I can’t trust them-”

“But you can trust us?” Uma was loving this and it infuriated Carlos, “Why should we help you? You’re no longer an Isler. You’re from the Prince and Princess’ world.”

“Do you want me to beg?” Carlos snarled, Uma looked thoughtful,

“I mean, you’re the one that said it,” She snickered, “Besides, I’m not the one who’s resorted to coming here for _help_ in finding their mothers killer. Did you really think people from here were going to help you?” She mocked him, laughing again, Carlos pursed his lips, “Why don’t you go back home and cry on your mother’s grave.”

“Don’t you dare insult her.”

“Or what? You have nothing. No empire, no mother, nothing. You’re just so…” Uma sighed, “Pathetic.” She laughed, “And desperate.”

Carlos slammed his fist on the desk, silencing Uma and making Harry and Gil tense, “My mother is dead. I have no idea who killed her, Maleficent is trying to take over the world, starting with the Isle,” He sniffed, “She’s making her daughter just like her, and it seems to be working,” He tugged his hand through his curls, “Because now my old group of so-called friends are after me so the Dragon Lady can either use, torture or kill me, maybe all three!” Uma rolled her eyes, it didn’t deter Carlos, he felt angry tears leave his eyes, “I don’t know who to trust, where to go or if this is some messed up nightmare or coma! All I want is my mother and my life back.” He wiped his hands down his face, “The future King knows I’m here, but he could do something stupid and follow me… I wouldn’t put it past him.” He looked up at the Sea Witch, “I haven’t been an Isler since I was seven, but I remember how to go around this Hellhole and what it was like. If Mal continues down this path; she’ll kill you. She’ll kill me and she’ll destroy the only good thing for Isle kids.” Carlos scoffed, “She’s loyal to a fault to her mother and every Isler kid has been told that friendship and love is weakness, despite what happened to their parents, I mean; Look at Philip and Aurora; love broke Maleficent’s curse and Philip’s love for Aurora helped him kill Maleficent and break Diablo’s wing, anyway,” He shook his head, “All three of them threw our friendship out the window when their parents told them it was bad and weak and pathetic.” He scrunched his nose, “They spray-painted words over my portrait saying I was weak and pathetic too.” He laughed slightly, “Maybe I am,” He knew how to get under her skin, “Because low and behold;” He gestured, “I’m talking to the girl who was kicked out before the group was even formed!” He licked his lips, “The girl who bullied me the most because _I_ got in. And I’m asking for your help to find my mum’s killer because no one else will help me, -I don’t even have to ask- And so I have only you to turn to because deals are your thing and because asking nicely won’t help me in any situation here… How about you coming out on top? Beating Mal and humiliating her? I can drop a suggestion to Ben to convince Ursula, Gaston and Captain Hook to enter the program.” Uma hummed in thought, looking at Harry and Gil briefly,

“Alright. You’ve cried. You’ve pointed out the one thing no villain seems to understand. And you’ve insulted me.” She nodded, looking him up and down, “I’m impressed.” She walked around him, “Get our parents off this island and I’ll help.”

“Wait, really?” Carlos blinked, turning to keep an eye on her.

“Yeah.” She smirked, “But I’m in charge.”

“Of course.” Carlos muttered, “Do you even know where to start?”

“I do, actually.” She stepped close to Carlos, Harry watched her every movement carefully, “First, you need food.” She patted his stomach, making him jolt back slightly, “And some sleep.” She booped his nose. Harry pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes and breathed in sharply,

“Uh, well.”

“Shut it, you’re helping us, we’re helping you.” Uma winked, stepping back and grabbing his arm, “Come on, we gotta tell the others you’re cool… For now.” She dragged him out, Harry and Gil following behind.

\---

As soon as they entered again, everyone looked at them, Uma huffed, “Look, he’s chill, for now, get back to your grime.” She muttered, they did as told and Uma plopped Carlos down on one of the stools, walking around the bar, Gil following behind, Harry stood amazingly close to Carlos’ back, just enough to lightly threaten and not too much that it was obvious he was pining over the younger boy. Uma, however, ever the observer, noticed and smirked, Harry sneered at her and Gil placed down four trays of mush.

“Eat.” Uma ordered, pointedly looking down at the food, Carlos looked at it for a moment, he’d almost forgotten how bad the food was on the Isle, he’d been gone too long, well, no, the others had been here too long.

He should have tried to help them. He should have tried to tell Ben to get some people into the program. He should have told him some people really needed to be in the program, but they weren’t. He should have asked Ben to call in child services. But all he did was stand aside, make new things and help his mother.

He picked around and ate some of the food, glancing at Gil and Uma, “Listen… I know you probably don’t give a damn, but I want to apologise.” Uma raised her brow, “Yeah, I know, pointless, but I feel bad you lot couldn’t leave. I wish you had what I did. I’d switch places with you all if I could go back in time.”

“You don’t want that.” Uma laughed, “From what I heard; She might have killed you before her rehab.” Carlos shrugged,

“Worth it if you got good lives.” Carlos’ smile was crooked, “Worth it for all the kids here.” Uma shook her head,

“You are way too good for this place.” Uma shook her head,

“This damn planet.” Harry muttered. Carlos turned his head slightly,

“Do you even know what ‘personal space’ is?” Harry snickered,

“Do I care?”

“Touché.” Carlos smirked, “I bet you don’t even know what that means.” Harry grinned sharply, Gil perked up,

“I do!” Carlos turned to Gil and smiled,

“Bien.”

Gil beamed, “Merci!”

Uma smiled slightly, Harry groaned, “De rien.” Carlos tilted his head, “Ton père…” He gestured,

“Il m’a tout appris!” Gil sounded so proud of himself,

“C’était gentil de sa part.”

Gil nodded again, Carlos chuckled, “Maybe we keep it to English for the non-French speakers.” He glanced at Uma and Harry, who were looking at Gil fondly.

“Oh! Right! Sorry, guys.” Gil sounded sheepish as he looked at his captain and the first mate. Uma lightly punched his arm and Gil grinned again.

Carlos ate, listening to their banter with a smile.

\---

After Carlos finished his meal the four of them made their way back to the ship.

It was dark out and the sky was overcast with the ever-present grey clouds the Isle had been rewarded thanks to Maleficent, her rage and the rage of other magic users blended together into a cloud of fury that didn’t allow any Isler to see the stars or the sun.

Carlos had his eyes on the cloud, there wasn’t any way to see the stars beyond the barrier or the clouds, yet he wanted to try. He wanted to see from the side of the ship closest to the barrier and the sea, he wanted to know how bad it was. Carlos frowned ignoring the Sea Three behind him as he approached the barrier, he could faintly hear the waves crashing against the ship and shore, his mind was fixating on the buzzing of the barrier, Carlos tried to look through it, but the yellow glow and sparks of magic made it impossible; he was highly tempted to reach out, to touch, to see the consequences of the magic. His arm began reaching out, but he stopped himself; It wasn’t worth it. Even if it would show how dangerous the Barrier is to children.

“I hate this.” He muttered, feeling the presence of the three pirates behind him, “This isn’t how to deal with villains, and this isn’t how to deal with their children. This isn’t how to deal with problems, you can’t just lock them away and hope for the best.” His eyes were full of pain and mild hate for Auradon,

“This is how it is.” Uma shrugged, leaning against the railing next to Carlos, “This is how it was, and this is how it will be.” Carlos turned to her and she compared the look in his eyes to that of a puppy.

“Not if we do something. Not if we spoke to Ben and his parent’s.” Carlos looked at the male pirates behind him and Uma, “They can make things better, _we_ can change things here. Make gardens with fresh food, give you actual, working TV’s, better clothing and,” He looked down at the little ocean between the barrier and the ship, “more room to sail and teach other children how to swim, give you books and actual studying material.”

“Why don’t we do that then?” Gil asked, “We could do that, right, guys?” He looked between his friends, who were conversing silently.

It took them a moment and barely any facial movement for them to turn to Carlos, “You better hold on to those words, De Vil.” Harry rumbled,

“Because I want what’s best for this Hellhole and if we can do all of that,” Uma smiled smugly, “Then I’m even happier to help you.” She straightened, “Now, tell us what happened and how we can help so I can make a plan.” Carlos nodded, leadership was something he wasn’t ready for and he happily gave that roll to Uma for now.

“Right…” He explained to the three what had happened the night of the fire, well, not the almost-kiss between him and Ben thing though, just the sleepover, baking then the factory. He told them about the letter and his current clothing that Cruella had left him and how he got there. “So, I need to figure out who killed my mum.”

Uma nodded, “Alright. We’ll think this over more in the morning,” She ushered the boys towards the cabins bellow deck, “Carlos will sleep in… Jani’s bedroom, they’re out at the Tremaine’s for the night, we’ll meet in the chip shop in the morning.”

With that, Uma showed Carlos to his very temporary room and they parted ways.

\---

The first thing that Carlos noted when he woke up, was his stiff back; he hadn’t slept on the terrible excuse of a mattress before. So, he stretched, twisting his back until he heard and felt the pop of his bones. Satisfied, he got up, stretching his arms and legs he walked to the door, listening carefully for the rest of the crew. He doubted that they would play nice in Uma’s absence.

Once inside the shop he was greeted with the sight of half of the crew. Uma was at the bar staring at the closed doors of the kitchen with furrowed brows, Carlos approached, ignoring the looks the crew gave him. He spotted Gil, who waved, and he waved back; Gil really belonged in Auradon, everyone knew it, but Gaston was too busy in his shop to notice his sons.

He reached the bar and sat across from Uma, “Hey, Captain.” He greeted softly, Uma hummed, turning to him slightly, “What’s wrong?” He followed her gaze to the kitchen,

“Nothing.” She turned to pick up the tray already made for him and slid it across to his side of the bar, Carlos tilted his head,

“Sure?”

Uma turned to him again, still wary of the boy, even though he had literally spilled his guts out just the day before. “Mom’s not feeling to hot apparently…” She shrugged, “One of the sous-chefs said.” Carlos nodded,

“My fault?” He muttered, moving his food around with a finger, Uma shifted, “Don’t blame her, can’t, her and mum were always… Fighting? I guess.”

“Yeah, she never told me what happened, I might ask her.” Uma shrugged, she held the thought as one of the servers came out with the Meal of The Day, usually consisting of the same grime and grit but warmed up. It was usually reserved for high-paying customers, but during winter, everyone got something from the Meal.

Uma turned her gaze back to the door as Harry sauntered in from the entrance and strolled to Carlos’ side, taking a fish. Carlos didn’t even complain; he was still vegetarian.

Harry hummed as he looked around the restaurant.

“Here’s the meal of the da- Oh Gods!” Cries were heard from the surrounding area of the table, Harry’s eyes wide, fish an inch from his gaping mouth, Carlos turned as did Uma, but their view was blocked by Gil, who was looking back at Harry with equally wide eyes and maybe some tears, his lips pursed and he blinked rapidly.

Uma moved around the bar, shaking Harry’s death grip on her arm with a sharp glare in warning, Carlos watched, tray of food forgotten,

“What…” She pushed everyone aside and stared at the lifeless eyes in front of her. Her own eyes watered as a wave of shock overtook her; “Mom!” She screamed,

“Everyone! Out now!” Harry yelled, standing by her side, they quickly obeyed, spluttering and crying as they did.

“Oh, Hades…” Gil mumbled, Carlos had rushed to the table and put a hand over his mouth in shock;

“Uma… I’m sorry…”

Uma glared at him, “Boys!” She called, Harry and Gil grabbed onto Carlos’ arms, holding him up as Uma aimed her sword at his throat, “You did this! This is your fault! If you hadn’t come here and suggested freedom, begged for my help, she’d still be alive.” She growled,

“Uma, I had no idea!” He yelped as Uma nodded; Harry and Gil twisted his arms, forcing him into a kneeling position, it pained the boys to do so considering one had feelings for the De Vil boy and the other had bonded with him, even for a very short moment, over French,

“I don’t want to hear it, Runt.” Angry tears were in her eyes, but Carlos could tell they were also tears of pain, of loss, he didn’t want her to know what it felt like to lose your mother, but she just did… Because of him… “You brought the killer with you.” She breathed, quaking with anger and fear and sadness, “Look at you… Mal and Jay and _Evie_ are right; you’re weak and pathetic.” She spat, “Get out. Before I cook _you_,” She jabbed him in the chest, “And feed _you_,” Another jab, “To the customers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRaNSLaTioN FoR NoN-FReNCH SPeaKeRS!
> 
> Touché highkey obvious; Just a way to be like; 'Ok, fair point, you got me...'
> 
> Bien: Good.
> 
> Merci: Thank you
> 
> De Rien: You're welcome
> 
> Ton père: Your father/dad
> 
> Il m’a tout appris: He taught me everything
> 
> C’était gentil de sa part: That was nice of him


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I'm getting a chapter out so soon, but yee.  
Also: My friend, who I'm making suffer, Mal, yeah, her, I mentioned her last time, she helped write a bit of this and then she tried to fix everything I had done. So. She's contributed a little bit and that's why this chapter is out early.
> 
> I'd be surprised if anyone read these and if you understood that.
> 
> This is short and more of a filler to help me move the story along but, yeah, enjoy, Ig.

Carlos scrambled out the door and down the streets, he’d gotten Ursula killed, unintentionally of course, but she was still dead. Uma might even think he’d done it because of how their mothers never got along. He hoped she didn’t think he’d done it. It would be hard to get to her anyway.

Carlos slowed down, furrowing his brows in thought; Who the Hell could sneak up on Ursula? A literal Cecaelia. She had eight tentacles and could cut someone with a knife if she wanted. Who could attack her?

He shook his head and ducked his way around to the hideout, he’d leave first thing tomorrow and try and ask Jasper and Horace for help.

He knew he had to talk to Ben as well. He’d promised to get them off the Isle and he intended to keep it.

Leaning against one of the walls in the hideout, he chuckled sadly; If only Cruella could see him now. He ran a hand through his hair, barely noting the straight locks had begun to turn back into curls for lack of a hair-straightener on the Isle.

\---

_ The sound of pattering feet echoed down the broken halls of Hell Hall, a mop of messy, curly black and white hair bouncing along to every footfall. “Mama!” A small, childish voice called, “Mama!” The voice giggled, turning a corner, careful of the hole in the doorway, rushing to the bumpy sofa in the middle of the room, where Cruella sat, reading a book. “Mama!” He bounced on the spot slightly, grinning widely, Cruella put her book down with a small smile, she set it aside and picked her son up, placing the five-year-old on her lap, _

_ “Yes, puppy?” She watched as he shifted around on her legs, turning to face her, he put his arms around her neck, hugging her with small noises of comfort, her smile widened as she hugged him back carefully, she raised a brow at the clothes he was wearing, “Those seem to be a bit too big for you, puppy.” She laughed, _

_ “They are comfy.” He mumbled into her shoulder, “And they were in the closet.” He giggled, _

_ “Mm.” If it was anyone else other than her son; she’d have probably gutted them already. “And why were you in the closet?” Her voice was playful and light, _

_ “I was bored.” He sighed dramatically, he leaned back slightly, “Mal is busy with Jay and the Pirates and Evie is stuck in her castle.” He sat on her lap with his legs crossed, “So I went to the closet and borrowed a coat.” He snuggled into both the coat and Cruella, his mother nodded and made sure he didn’t see the worried expression on her face, she wasn’t too surprised that Maleficent had let Mal keep Carlos around. She was going to use him. And Cruella needed to get that damned approval for rehab. “I love you, mama.” _

_ Cruella choked slightly, smiling softly and kissing the top of her sons head, “I love you too, Carlos.” She muttered into his hair. _

\---

Carlos smiled wistfully at the memory, it was one of the only ones he remembered from here. The others were slightly hazy, but he never forgot the times with his mother, or Evie. He shook his head, -he’d been doing that a lot lately- now was not the time for this. He was lucky the others hadn’t decided to look for him here. If they did, he’d have to run fast and pray they didn’t bring Diablo’s.

He licked his lips, he’d be stuck here all day for now with nothing to occupy himself with.

Might as well continue down memory-lane…

\---

_ The first time Carlos met Ben; it was when the Florian’s were welcoming the De Vil’s and Baddun’s to Auradon. On **international** _ _ TV. Carlos wasn’t exactly glad about all the attention him, his mother and uncles were drawing, but Cruella had warned him about the nosy, fake and annoyingly-high-pitched reporters. He understood that quickly when a woman in blue, yellow and spots of red stepped towards them as they left the carriage. A microphone in hand, Carlos was only just taller than the man who held the camera. Which was in his face. _

_ “Cruella De Vil, Ex-Mistress of Fashion, now the first reformed villain of the Rehab Program.” The lady announced, voice pitched to an ear-bleeding soprano. “Are you really reformed, Miss De Vil?” She practically threw the microphone at his mother, causing him to frown from behind her, he shuffled slightly, earning the woman’s attention, “And who’s this?” She knelt down, careful of her dress, Carlos’ frown disappeared almost immediately, Horace and Jasper, with Harry and Jace, standing behind the monochrome family. “What’s your name, dear?” She smiled sweetly, but there were so many signs of her being fake it alarmed Carlos slightly, he’d thought they’d left the Isle. Not done a lap of it then returned somewhere else, she held out the microphone slightly and Carlos looked up at his mother, who was subtly glaring at her, “I don’t bite.” _

_ “You might not, but my son will if you don’t leave him alone, White.” Cruella remarked with a cold smirk, Snow stood up quickly, eyes wide, she glanced at the Baddun’s and their sons, Cruella grabbed Carlos’ hand, “Not to mention the **rabid** Baddun children.” She snorted, earning laughs from the other reporters, having noticed the nervousness of not only the adult Baddun’s but their sons as well. They were fierce on the Isle, but this was a new place. New rules. They weren’t going to mess this up. Good impressions were important. Cruella said so. “Now, if you don’t mind, your highness, we have a meeting with King Florian.” She flicked her hair and winked, demanding attention and everyone parted like the Red Sea. _

_ Once inside the confines of the castle’s meeting room (“It’s smaller than Evie’s,” Carlos had remarked quietly to his mother as they were led by a tall, thin man in white with gold accents to a meeting room.), they sat around a table, at the head King Adam, to his left, his wife, Belle and to his right, a boy taller than Carlos, but of the same age, Cruella stood in the doorway, “King Beast.” She greeted with a nod of her head, a kinder look on her face, Carlos clutched her hand, noticing the imposing figure he’d seen on their blurry television, he wore all blue with gold accents, he had glasses on and looked like he belonged on the throne. _

_ “Cruella.” Adam’s voice was a rumble, like a mix between a growling creature and thunder in the middle of a storm, Cruella turned to the petite brunette with kind eyes, and smiled at the lady, _

_ “Queen Belle.” Belle nodded and smiled back just as kindly and Carlos found no deception, _

_ “Cruella.” Her voice was kind and soft, and her eyes landed on the Baddun boys immediately, if it was possible, which it indeed seemed to be, her smile softened even more and so did her eyes, “Oh, hello there!” She greeted as Cruella sat down across from Adam, Belle stood, approaching the boy at the table “You must be…” She pointed to Harry, “Harry… Jamie?” The skinny boy shook his head, “Oh, sorry, Jace, then.” Jace smiled and nodded, “Wonderful! I’m sorry I got your name wrong.” Jace shrugged, Belle was close enough to be within arm’s reach, kneeling down slightly, _

_ “It’s fine, Your Majesty.” He smile politely, Belle approved and beamed, she noticed Carlos behind them, _

_ “And so; you are Carlos.” The boy nodded, “All three of you are adorable.” She cooed, the boys flushed at the compliment, “Why don’t I introduce you to my son and you can all go play?” She gestured to her son as she stood and turned to him, encouraging him forward, “Boys,” She turned back to them, arm around the Prince’s shoulders, “This is my son, Ben.” She gently pushed him forward and he smiled brightly at the newcomers, barely seeing Carlos behind the taller boys, _

_ “Salut! It’s great to see new faces!” He had a distinct accent, making the Baddun boys tilt their heads as Cruella and the Baddun Seniors watched alongside Adam, who looked most cautious, he finally got a clear view of Carlos when Jace shoved Harry slightly, “Oh, wow…” He mumbled, smiling cheekily, “He has stars on his face!” His eyes flitted over the freckles on the flushed cheeks with awe, “Is that where the stars go during the day?” Ben turned to his mother and Carlos shifted, still flushed, _

_ Belle chuckled and Cruella snorted, “It’s where the stars wished they could go.” The older De Vil put her hand on Carlos’ head, carding her hand through his curls, Ben looked at her as she spoke before turning to Carlos again, _

_ “They’re beautiful.” Ben giggled, “Now I know the difference between pretty and beautiful.” Cruella eyed the Prince carefully, before looking at her son, seeing his cheeks redden almost as much as her dress, _

_ “’M not pretty… Or beautiful…” Carlos mumbled, fingers fidgeting. Ben cooed, Jace and Harry stepped closer to Carlos protectively, _

_ “Careful.” Jace frowned at Ben, who’s smile dimmed as he looked between the Baddun cousins, _

_ “I was just being nice.” Ben’s voice was still cheerful, despite his sheepish stance, _

_ “Alright, boys,” Cruella’s soft call brought the three Isle children’s attention to her, Ben, however, stayed fixed on Carlos, “Go have fun, okay?” She winked at them and they nodded, Belle touched Ben’s shoulder, _

_ “Go on, show them the garden.” _

_ And Ben did. Getting to know the three well as their parents discussed the terms and conditions of Cruella being the first reformed villain. _

\---

More memories passed through his mind, one after another, in quick succession and before Carlos knew it, it was night. And he was hungry. He looked out the window; it wasn’t worth going out to get food if those damned birds were still going around.

Carlos slid down the wall and settled down as relaxed as he could be. He closed his eyes and heaved a breath. He’d also forgotten how cold it got, he curled into a ball and placed his head on his arms.

\---

_ Carlos opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, frowning at his surroundings as he slowly stood up; the hideout was destroyed and burning, Evie’s designs had burnt up as had some of the outfits she was making, Mal’s art work had already burned and her spray-paints had exploded, spraying paint everywhere, Carlos could barely make out the things Jay had stolen for them broken and melted. _

_ He looked around, noting the corner he was sleeping in barely had any wall left, the floor in front of him was almost missing and the roof had long since caved in, it was the cause of the floor caving in too, apparently. _

_ He stumbled as he was suddenly hit with the smell of burning. Paint, paper, leather, fabric, metal and something meaty. Carlos gagged, covering his mouth as he walked around the large hole, avoiding some of the roof that was clinging on. He took a steady breath through his mouth, coughing as smoke entered his lungs, smoke he could have sworn wasn’t there before. _

_ He turned and somehow found himself at the edge of the Isle, the place he once called Home, the Bridge to Auradon behind him as he stared out at the chaos that was a barrier-less Isle, Diablo’s in various stages of destruction and melting scattered everywhere. He was hit with the sounds of faint screaming, and cries for help, the creaking and screeching of the Diablo’s, he could see, just at the entrance of the Isle, Mal, Evie and Jay, standing there with Uma, Gil and Harry just behind them, staring right back at him blankly. _

_ Carlos took a step forward and watched as they stepped back; towards the fire, towards the screams and chaos and death and destruction. “Guys?” He frowned, holding out a hand to them, they ignored it, “What… What’s going on? Why is the Isle on fire? Why are you stepping towards it? Where is everyone? Why’s the barrier down?” He spoke quickly, not letting them answer, _

_ “This is your fault.” Carlos started and stepped back, startled by all six of them speaking at once. _

_ “What?” They took a step forward. _

_ “You did this, Carlos. You destroyed everything.” Their voices mixed into one, anger growing on their faces, “You promised, and you lied. You let this happen, you brought this on the world. You ruined everything.” Their voice rose and their anger mounted, “You promised to set us free, you promised to keep us safe. We helped you find him.” Uma, Gil and Harry stepped forward this time, all six now in a line, “And you betrayed us.” _

_ “What are you talking about? I don’t understand.” He pleaded, he found himself forcibly turned around; now facing the place he now called Home since his departure from the Isle, he found the same chaos and destruction and death he faced on the Isle, but on a much larger scale. Everything in Auradon seemed to be burning. He now understood the screams weren’t coming from the Isle, but from Auradon. Auradon was burning and so was the Isle. He looked down, the sea was polluted, dead fish and mermaids floating at the surface, rotting. “No.” He shook his head, wiping his hands down his face, this couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening, he was sleeping, he knew he was, he remembered falling asleep in the Hideout and feeling cold. “Why is this happening?” Carlos’ eyes teared up, turning, once more, to face the people he’d grown up with for seven years of his life, only to see his mother. Carlos stared at her in awe for a moment. She looked as stunning as ever, the outfit she’d been wearing the night she died looking perfect and pristine, yet somehow, she glowed. “Mum?” Carlos choked slightly, sniffing and stepping towards her, praying she wouldn’t move away. She didn’t. She moved towards her son; engulfing him in a hug, briefly protecting him from the world outside with her oversized coat. _

_ “Mon Cher.” She mumbled into his hair. “I miss you.” Cruella sighed, pulling back, Carlos looked up at her and furrowed his brows, _

_ “Mama, what’s going on?” _

_ Cruella cooed mildly and stroked his highly unruly curls, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you.” _

_ “Why?” Carlos held onto her arms, practically begging her not to let go, “Am I dreaming o-or… What’s going on?” He asked for what felt like the fiftieth time. _

_ “You’ll have to go see the Facilier’s for that…” Cruella looked around at the devastation and frowned, “All I can tell you is that you will be okay. But you still have work to do. You need to get Uma to understand, to help.” _

_ “That’s going to be a little bit difficult.” Carlos winced. Cruella smiled knowingly, fondly. _

_ “I know Ursula is with me, but she can’t talk to Uma until she’s ready and you need to help her, Carlos.” _

_ “How?” He mumbled, _

_ “Let her come to you. Then, talk to her, tell her what you've seen. Gain her trust.” Cruella looked up briefly, “I have to go… And so, do you.” She pressed her finger against his nose with a warm smile, “You’ll be fine.” She promised, moving away, “Just don’t trust sweets.” She disappeared without another word. Carlos blinked, confused before he realised the six VK’s were back, this time closer, looking desperate. _

_ “Please, Carlos.” They begged, stepping forward, Carlos mirrored a step back, “Please,” Their voice cracked, “Help us.” They reached out with disfigured hands and arms, trying to infect him, “Save us.” They cried, still moving forward, Carlos continued to move back, “Save us!” They got louder, “Only you can help us! Help us! Please! Help!” They all opened their mouths and a terrifying scream erupted from all of their mouths, it was horrifying; pain and sorrow and death and chaos all mixed into six. All mixed into one. _

_ Carlos fell back, screaming, falling, closer and closer to the polluted water, to the dead beings and the rotten flesh. _

\---

Carlos woke with a gasp, a scream lodged in his throat, he looked around frantically, finding everything was fine. Everything was safe. He calmed his breathing for a moment, grounding himself. Nothing had changed. He was still in the Hideout and nothing was burning. He moved to stand, furrowing his brows and the soft clink of metal meeting concrete. He looked down to see the De Vil ring. He didn’t remember having that on him when he left. In fact; he’d never touched it. It was going to be his when he turned eighteen next month. Carlos picked it up, examining the silver band with crystals, onyx and rubies, they surrounded the De Vil family emblem; small crossbones. Carlos smiled at it before remembering his dream. He didn’t want to wait around for Uma to come around. He had to do this now. He loved his mother, but somethings just need to be done.


	9. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short Ig..................................................  
I'm getting inspired again................................................................................  
Sorry Mal, but at least nothing happens in this chapter!

Ben paced around his room, worried, he’d known letting Carlos go to the Isle was a bad idea. He just couldn’t say no to the boy he’d known most of their lives. If Carlos wanted to do something; he’d do it, and no one could stop him.

Ben smiled, Carlos was just as fierce as his mother, but he didn’t show it off like Cruella did. He was more discrete with it unless absolutely necessary. It was one of the many things Ben loved about Carlos. He glanced out the window, deciding to lean against the window, surely Carlos was fine. He was a De Vil. But that didn’t mean he was going to be perfectly fine on the Isle. Ben’s eyes drifted to the grandfather clock, it’s ticking entranced him; all his attention focussed on counting the seconds Carlos wasn’t there. Was that weird? It was probably weird. It was weird. He shook himself out of the little trance he was in, only to feel a cool breeze from his other window. He frowned.

Walking towards the window, Ben glanced around the room, finding nothing, he closed the window. Maybe he’d left it open a little, or one of the servants did.

He made his way back to the window, jumping at the sight of Carlos already there. Maybe he was finally losing his mind; Carlos was impossible to miss with his clunky boots, yet he’d managed to get in somehow, very silently. He blinked rapidly. Nope. Carlos was still there. Maybe he was asleep. A pinch to the arm proved him wrong. “Carlos? C’est toi ?” He mumbled. Carlos smiled and waved sheepishly,

“Salut, Ben, I’m quiet on my feet when I want to be.” He greeted, Ben rushed to him, hugging him tightly. Carlos immediately hugged Ben back. Keeping the tears at bay, Ben, however, didn’t give two shit’s.

“How are you? What happened? Are you okay? Did you find what you were looking for? Why do you smell like fish?”

“Ben! Breathe! I’m fine.” Carlos insisted, “Slow down, please, your accent is adorable but damn hard to understand sometimes.” Ben laughed breathily, practically crushing the younger, “I do need to breathe.” He wheezed dramatically, “I’m an ex-Isler but even they require breath in their lungs.” Ben let go, now laughing, he held Carlos’ cheeks in his hands gently, scared he might break if he was mishandled.

“Désolé…” Ben let go, taking Carlos’ hand and leading him to Ben’s bed, gently sitting down with him. “Wha-”

Carlos held up his hand, “Shut up.” He snorted lightly, Ben practically swooned at the sound, “Listen. Then talk.” Carlos told Ben everything that had happened, except for the nightmare-thing, “And… There’s one more thing.” He winced, Ben frowned,

“What? Qu’est qu’il y a ? Qu’est qui s’est passé ? Quelqu’un t’a fait mal ?”

“Non! Mais, Ben, chute ! écoute !” Carlos sighed, “It’s about Ursula… She’s… Dead. Murdered.” Ben gaped,

“The… Same person who-”

“I think so… But, Ben, I promised I’d try and get Uma and her crew off the Isle, with or without their parents.” He pursed his lips,

“Meaning…”

“I want you to try and extend the program… Convince Captain Hook and Gaston to get into the program but to add a part that let’s the child decide if they want to leave…” Carlos settled down better, “There are orphans on the Isle, Ben, they don’t get this option. They don’t have the parent who wants to change, they don’t get parents.”

“What happens on the Isle, Carlos?” Ben sounded so concerned and looked way too sincere, he’d do everything he could. Carlos just had to tell him.

“Maleficent. She’s got limited magic, but it’s stronger than the average magic-user or witch, warlock or even Voodoo man… Maleficent took what she could; and she made creatures. Horrible creatures that murder and terrorise the inhabitants. Those not loyal or those too weak die. But the kids live.” He shrugged, remembering little Rolf Jameson, crowded against a wall, down an alley, staring at the corpse of his father; and ex-con man, someone just about to leave the Isle for a better life. It inspired Carlos to tell his mother about a plan to make a ‘house’ on the outskirts of the Isle, where the creatures of legends ruled. Cruella had somehow gained their trust. And she asked them for a place for the children who needed a home. “Then they disappear.”

“That’s horrible.” Ben muttered, gently rubbing Carlos’ hand with his thumb, “They just… Disappear?”

“Rumour had it, they ran away to the Forbidden Woods. Or they drowned. Couldn’t stand to live.” He lied; he couldn’t tell Ben, not yet, he had to keep the children safe.

“Why are we leaving it like this?” Ben choked,

“Because your parents don’t know.” Carlos reassured, “They really don’t. Maleficent can get away will killing some small-time criminal. If she killed someone like Scar; You’d notice. And news about Ursula will travel fast.” He sat straighter, “Then you and your parents have to decide what to do with Uma… Or she disappears too.”

Ben shook his head, “We have to do something, now!”

Carlos shook his head, “I’m absolutely contradicting myself right now, but now is not the time to handle Uma. She needs to calm down. Her mother was just murdered. For an Isler; I had a pretty calm reaction. Few villains and their kids love each other. Uma and Ursula were like me and mum. They were bloody close. You do something and she will retaliate.” He watched as Ben processed the words,

“What do you suggest we do, mon ami?” Carlos thought for a moment.

“Uh… I say… Wait a day or two… They take time before they disappear.” He nodded, “She’s strong… She won’t… Disappear. Not for a while.”

“Sûre?” Carlos nodded again, “Alright. Why don’t you get some rest? Do you want to stay for the night?”

“No. I… I’d rather talk to you tomorrow, I need to think. No offence, of course.”

“Carlos…” The boy put his hand on top of Ben’s and looked at him sternly,

“Ben. We’ll talk tomorrow. Right now; I need to collect my thoughts. Okay?” Ben finally gave in,

“Okay, but first…” He reached up and tugged a mildly greasy, curl, “What happened here?” He grinned, Carlos snickered,

“The Isle. No shower. No hair-straightener.” He shrugged, Ben let Carlos go after catching him up on the little activity in Auradon after that. Ben had a lot of work to do.

\---

Carlos walked through the front door of his house and noticed the kitchen light on. He frowned, his boots clunking against the floor, he didn’t care right now; if it was the killer at least he’d be in his own home. He knew his way around the kitchen; Where the knives were and where Cruella hid other knives. So, she wasn’t paranoid. Just cautious. Carlos was bloody thankful for that. He entered the kitchen, determined.

Only to see Jace and Harry at the Island, looking glum as all Hell; “Harry? Jace?” He muttered, gaining their attention, they perked up and scrambled over the island instead of around it, Carlos took a step back, preparing for another tackle. “Wai-”

“Carlos!” They both shouted, hugging him tight, luckily, though, they let him breathe. Carlos grumbled into their shoulders;

“Can I please just… Not be attacked?” They let go and made him sit down, “Before!” He held up a finger, “Before I say anything… I need your dad’s here… And Alonzo…” He watched the cousins share a silent conversation before they nodded,

“I’ll do it.” Harry smiled, patting Carlos’ arm and going to the hallway. Jace sat next to Carlos and leaned close, putting an arm around his shoulders,

“What was it like?” He asked, Carlos shuddered,

“So much worse… I couldn’t check on the House.” He whispered, “I want to… I want them out of there, but I lied to Ben. I told him what everyone on the Isle thinks.” Jace nodded, “Ursula’s dead.”

“What?”

“I think it was the same person who killed mum.” He sighed, “Wake me up when Jasper and Horace get here.” He muttered, placing his arms on the table, quickly occupied by his head of unruly curls. Jace buried his hand in said curls, wincing slightly at the grease.

“You need a shower first.”

Carlos groaned, “Let me bloody rest!”

Jace laughed and nudged Carlos repeatedly, before Carlos finally gave up and glared at Jace, “Fine, fine! I’m going!” he stood and made his way upstairs, grumbling as he went, Harry walked back into the kitchen and raised a brow,

“Shower.” Jace grinned, Harry nodded,

“They’re picking up Alonzo… They’ll be here…” Harry frowned, “Um… In…”

“Half an hour?” Jace asked, Harry nodded with a smile; glad his cousin was the brain like his father.

\---

Once Carlos had showered and rested -forgetting to straighten his hair- the Baddun brothers arrived with Alonzo, they all sat in the kitchen, cups of coffee, tea and hot chocolate for them all. Carlos explained everything -nightmare included- in as much detail as possible. Hearing the betrayal, the three adults shared a look, they figured Jay and Mal wouldn’t be welcoming but Evie’s complete and utter lack of care shocked them.

“Well… We’ll help you, kid.” Jasper nodded, Alonzo pursed his lips,

“Is it going to be dangerous?” Everyone turned to the man and looked at him sympathetically, he was still the worst with that sort of thing, “Bugger…” He muttered, “Fine.” He squared his shoulders, “I’ll help. Someone needs to tell you all when you’re going too far.”

Everyone shared a laugh at that, “So… Every five seconds?” Horace sniffed, earning more laughs and a face from Alonzo.

“What’s the plan, kid?” Jasper leaned forward, Carlos pursed his lips and shrugged,

“We wait… Not for too long, I’m not having anyone else lose their parents.” He furrowed his brows, “I just need a small… Twenty-four-hour break.” He nodded with finality and the men around him agreed.

Although Alonzo and the Baddun’s wanted to stay; Carlos insisted they leave so he could think -and not hear Horace and Harry’s snoring- he needed to plan something. His mother could do it with a snap of her fingers, but Carlos wasn’t like that; He took time. Too much time.

\---

Knowing he couldn’t stay in bed all day, Carlos got up, planning on working in his lab all day, alone with his thought, dangerous fumes and inventions.

Here he could figure things out, see if his brain registered something but left it for processing later. Which it usually did. He fiddled with the De Vil ring before taking it off for good measure and putting it in his mothers jewellery box. It would be so much safer there.

Once in the lab, he put on his white, splashed with oil, shirt, black and white waistcoat and red and white striped baggy trousers. He picked up his gloves and facemask, putting the mask on before the gloves. Once dressed, he entered the lab, quickly closing the door behind him.

He looked around at his tables and vats of chemicals before heading to the table with boots, much like the ones he has on, but lighter. The pair he currently had weren't exactly good for sneaking around. Not for Isler's anyway, and Carlos needed to get back at Zevon for changing his hair colour a few months back and Zevon, as bad as his magic is, was still an ex-Isler and could still hear Carlos, even when his boots weren't hissing with every step.

After a few hours of peaceful tweaking and zero thoughts or details he could have missed, he reached to his left for the screwdriver, only to find it not there. Carlos was pretty sure he'd placed it there a few moments ago, he furrowed his brows and turned to look around the table, even under it. “Looking for something?” He jumped at the familiar voice, heart racing, Carlos turned to see the Sea Three standing in his lab, Uma holding the screwdriver in her hand. He blinked and his brain registered everything;

“What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!” He stared in shock, brows furrowed, he left his mask on, the fumes around them were still toxic, “You need masks, idiots. Here. Kill me without killing yourselves.” He handed them one each, they put them on, and Uma stepped up to him, handing him the screwdriver,

“Before the hole closed, we jumped through.” She waved off, shifting on her legs, “I… We found some… Evidence. Leading me to believe mother knew more than she let on.” Uma swallowed thickly, pausing for a moment, Carlos waited patiently. “She knew the killer. I think he doesn’t want you to know who your father is…” Carlos tilted his head, making him look like a puppy,

“My dad? Who would kill our mothers, especially yours, so I don’t find out who my father is?”

Uma sighed, “I don’t know, but I want to help… Mom’s literal food right now.” She wrung her fingers together, “And I want a shot at a new life… Here.” She glanced at Harry and Gil, “All of us do. We want a chance to be free, to be more than ‘Shrimpy’ or the ‘Sea Witch’s Daughter’.” She stared into Carlos’ eyes, he nodded,

“Alright… So…” He grinned behind the mask, “You’re the boss, right?” His tone was serious with a hint of teasing,

“No.” She held out her hand, “We’re partners.” Carlos took her hand and Harry and Gil piled theirs on top, “All four of us.”

“Awesome.” They shook their hands for a second before letting them fall to their sides. “So, what do you know?”


	10. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kinda filler with some other stuff, I lowkey got lazy.  
Hey, Mal, uh, Ily! Nothing bad happens in this one!

_Uma stormed to the kitchen, Harry and Gil behind her, sharing worried glances, “Maybe, Uma, we don’t go through the kitchen.” He muttered, she didn’t reply, opening pots and pans, spotting the smaller tentacles that belonged to Ursula. Her anger grew, but so did something else, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She shook her head, “Uma, love, calm down.” Harry grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him, “You’re only going to hurt yourself.”_

_“Too late!” Uma snarled, swatting his hands off of her shoulders, “I’m going to find something the bastard left behind, so either you help me; or you go and pick up that dish and hide it!” She stormed over to the cupboards, looking around the small kitchen, a small creak drew the three pirates attention, they looked down at Gil’s foot._

_“Is that normal?” Gil asked, frowning, moving his foot, hearing more creaks. “I mean, I know the Isle isn’t stable or anything, but I didn’t think the floor in here creaked.” Uma waved him away, kneeling to inspect the floorboard,_

_“Harry.” The pirate obliged, opening the floorboard with his hook. Gil moved it aside and Uma rummaged around, finding a box, she hummed, “This is new.” She sat down next to the box and Gil and Harry joined her. The box was old, if the greenish look it had gave any indication, the patterns were flawless and very Ursula-like was the best way Uma could think to describe it._

_Without wasting any time, the pirate captain opened the box, curious as to what her mother had inside, and blinked._

_Many, many pieces of paper were inside, addressed to Ursula, but attached to the lid was a folded piece paper with one single word: _Parents_._

_Uma scrutinised the paper, Harry leaned over her, trying to read; unfortunately he couldn’t read. “What does it say?” Uma licked her lips and opened the paper, reading it thoroughly._

_“It’s a list of everyone’s parents. Both parents.” Harry and Gil shared a look as Uma glared at the torn piece, “One’s missing. Carlos. His fathers name is torn off.”_

_She pocketed the paper and began rummaging through the other papers, picking them up and opened one, reading through and gawking at the name of the sender: Cruella. They were written in three different languages, confusing Uma, she only knew English and Danish._

_She did manage to pick up some words in the letters though, quickly realising Ursula and Cruella were quite close. She needed to get to Carlos before he left._

Uma shrugged, watching as the younger boy processed her words, she held out the letters and he took them shakily, “You read French. We can translate these things properly together. We can finally understand our mothers.”

Carlos nodded slowly, skimming over the words, stopping on the very obvious ‘Père’, “They spoke about my dad.” He mumbled, furrowing his brows, “But… I don’t know what they’re saying. Every damn word is different.”

Uma hummed her agreement, “That’s one of the reasons I’m here. It’s not like we have any dictionaries to help us translate things on the Isle.”

Carlos’ shoulders fell, “Alright. Okay. Why don’t we get out of this highly dangerous,” He looked pointedly at Harry, who was tossing a mini-explosive in the air, “Room, and back into the house?” Harry raised his brow, keeping Carlos’ gaze, Uma barely contained the urge to tell Harry to stop pining over the boy, “Harry. That’s an explosive.” At Harry’s confused look, Carlos rolled his eyes, “Bomb. Big boom.” He made an explosive hand gesture and Harry settled the bomb down carefully, eyes now wide in mild terror. “Good. You’re learning.” He patted Harry’s shoulder and walked out, boots clunking along, Uma following behind with a cackle, Gil was grinning,

“Big boom.” He snickered, Harry thwacked him upside the head, grumbling as he looked around behind them cautiously, there could be so many bombs in there and Carlos had made them.

\---

They settled in the kitchen, leaving the masks in the lab, Harry was brooding against the counter, away from the other three, sat at the table, they ignored Harry, figuring he was just trying to gain their attention.

Carlos looked at Uma with apprehension. “I need to tell Jasper and Horace about this.” Uma’s gaze turned steely, “Uma, they lost my mother too. They lost their friend.” He didn’t back down, “They have to know I have help. They can help us keep you guys safe, secret.” He licked his lips, “We can’t have Ben knowing you’re here.”

Harry scoffed, “Your little Prince Charming?” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, Carlos and the others turned to him with frowns, “Worried the little babe might try and save you like a bloody damsel?”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Carlos stood slowly,

“Your fop of a boyfriend will no doubt join us anyway. He’ll pout and whine and moan about how his little puppy isn’t there by his side to take care of.” Harry mock pouted and Carlos stared, baffled,

“You believe the stuff they put on TV? Are you serious?” Carlos shook his head, “Fine; I’m not going out with Ben, I’ll never go out with Ben and Ben is not a bloody fop!”

Uma and Gil shared a look, mouthing the word, confused, Harry laughed,

“Have you seen the way he dresses?”

“Have you seen the way you dress, Hook?” Carlos raised a brow, “If anyone’s the damn fop, it’s you!” Harry gaped, insulted,

“How dare you-”

“Harry.” Uma warned, “Chill.”

“He-”

“Shut up, Harry!” Carlos snapped, “Just stick to your damn corner and learn to speak when you know what the hell you’re talking about.” Carlos turned to Uma, taking a breath, “Now, I’m going to tell Jasper and Horace about this, they are going to cover for us and Ben,” He side-glared Harry, “Isn’t going to know a thing. Alright?”

Uma nodded, “Agreed.” She leaned back in her seat, “You’ve got some fight in you, De Vil, I admire that.” She stood up, “So, where are we staying? Unless we have to go find a hole to live in?” Carlos snorted lightly,

“We have so many guest rooms, pick one.” He shrugged, Uma nodded, patting Gil’s arm and they both left the British boy’s to themselves. Carlos decided to ignore Harry’s existence again, going around to begin making the pirates an edible meal.

Harry watched him with narrowed eyes, silence reigned in the kitchen for a solid ten seconds before Harry began talking, Carlos was just trying to get food ready. “So, you’re pretty defensive about the whole Princey-thing.” He sounded smug but was desperately hoping Carlos would deny everything.

“Oh, my Gods.” He muttered, “You would be too if you had Snow White breathing down your neck.” He concentrated on the meal, clenching his jaw,

“Ah, so it’s because it’s public-”

“Harry, I swear to Hades I’ll feed you to Cerberus if you keep on saying stuff like that.” He pointed with a large knife, Harry stared at it with a grin. His own hook coming up to lower it.

“Is that a real threat or an ultimation?”

“Ultimatum, idiot.” Carlos lowered the knife and chopped the vegetables, “And it’s a threat.” He remained quiet for a moment, “You’d be sick and tired of everyone assuming you and Uma are a couple. You don’t have channels dedicated to you, you don’t have very indiscreet shows, movies, books, you don-” Carlos cut himself off, shaking his head, “You’re lucky you’re not in front of the camera twenty-four seven.” Harry frowned, this wasn’t what he thought would happen, he decided to be stupid.

“I’d take both the Prince and your place.” He grinned, Carlos looked up at him,

“Of course, you would, Hook.” He looked down again, putting the vegetables in a pot, “Only you wouldn’t get tired of people assuming your relationship status. Or anything else.” He moved to the fridge, grabbing some fish.

“Tell me what it’s like, Pup, so I can get an idea of what the spotlight is like.” Harry leaned forward, arms on the counter, watching Carlos intently.

“It’s far from Paradise.” He turned back to the counter, grabbing some other things to make the stew. “You have cameras either in your face or around the corner, hiding in bushes and stuff. They speculate and thrust their theories into the world, they take what they see and they twist it to their liking, to what the world wants to see, not what it really is, they want to know what you’re eating, when you’re eating and who you’re eating with.” Carlos turned on the stove, “They want your fashion tips, your looks, your life, they want to know everything, right down to what toothpaste you use.” The last bit was a lie, Chip had off-handedly made a remark about Ben’s white teeth and Carlos told him to tell Snow White what toothpaste he used as she could use it for herself.

“That’s…” Harry’s grin faltered, “Horrible.” Worst part was that Isle toothpaste was disgusting.

“Privacy doesn’t exist. The second you’re outside, or awake, they are. They are right there.” Carlos continued, “You can’t spend a nice lunch with a friend without people wondering if you and your _best friend_ have been fighting or have broken up. You can’t breathe without them questioning what mouthwash you use.” He sighed, “I’m just so sick and tired of people telling me Ben’s gone on a lunch or a walk with Audrey or Chad.” He looked up at the Scotsman, “It’s Hell, Harry, don’t wish to be in the spotlight. Your life will never be the same.” He put the pot on the stove and let it cook, “So, no, Harry, me and Ben _aren’t_ going out. We’re _just friends_.”

“Alright, sorry, Pup, didn’t mean to get you all pissy.” Harry mumbled, Carlos licked his lips, “Just a bit of fun.”

“Yeah, well, not for me.” Carlos walked out, “I’m going back to my lab, you find your room and I’ll call when dinner’s ready.” He walked into the lab and got to work, Harry stared at him for a moment before heading upstairs.

\---

Carlos wasn’t lying when he said there were many guest rooms, Harry opened and closed doors, they were all boring and none of them looked nice enough to sleep in. That was until he came across a room with crossbones on the door. He opened it, knowing it belonged to Carlos, he was just curious.

He stepped in and gaped. It was astounding. Small little trinkets and toys (inventions, but Harry didn’t know what that was) scattered around the room, bigger ones seemed to have their place, the bed was big enough for two people. Black, white and red, just like the rest of the room. Harry ran his fingers over the sheets, loving the soft feel, he pressed down on it, slowly lowering himself onto the bed with a groan. He could happily sleep here for days. He’d let Maleficent curse him if it meant sleeping in this bed for the rest of eternity.

His eyes closed, Carlos was in for a shock later.

\---

Uma wandered into the kitchen, sniffing around for the smell of not-garbage. She found the pot of food Carlos had made and lifted the lid carefully, mouth watering at the smell that hit her nose; good fish mixed with something else. “Damn, that smells good.” She muttered, turning at the sound of Carlos’ hissing, clunking boots. “What is this?”

Carlos looked up from his bent over position, trying to take off the boots, “Dinner.”

“Yeah, but what is it? Why does it smell so damn good? And look amazing?”

“Right, bad food on the Isle… It’s a fish stew, I guess… I would have made something better, but I don’t know what your all allergic to or what you like.” Carlos shrugged, “So I went for a basic, and kind of stereotypical, fish stew.” Uma turned to the pot again, putting the lid down,

“It’s amazing and I haven’t even tried it.” Uma laughed, Carlos grinned, proud that she couldn’t wait. He finally took off his boots, red-striped socks landing silently on the floor.

“I’ll go get the boys, just turn the knob there,” He pointed, “And take off the lid.” He rushed upstairs. Uma did as told, for once.

“Gil!” Carlos called, deciding to forego the knocking on doors since he had no idea what room Gil had picked, “Gil! Dinner’s ready!” The Gaston son came rushing out of the room a few doors down and to the left,

“Really? What is it? Is it egg?” Gil looked like a Golden Retriever and Carlos smiled,

“No, better; fish stew, but if you want eggs, I can make some tomorrow for breakfast; any way you like.”

“We’re getting breakfast!” Gil’s excitement astounded Carlos, he was bouncing up and down,

“Yeah, you get three meals a day in Auradon, Gil, go to the kitchen, Uma’s there already.” Gil made to rush past, but Carlos stopped him, “Where’s Harry?”

“Uh…” Gil looked down the hall, “I saw him go to the right…”

Carlos let him go. He headed down the corridors and frowned, the only rooms to the right were his and his mothers. He froze at the sight of his open door, Harry was in his room. Harry had found his room and invited himself to go inside it.

“Holy crap.” He muttered, entering the room, he found Harry on his bed. Asleep. He sighed, “This cannot be happening.” He walked up to Harry, he thought for a moment on how he could wake the pirate up violently.

He grabbed a box and looked around, picking up other random objects thrown around his room, he laid a kind of trap and stood in the doorway, smirking, “Harry!” He called, throwing a stuffed dog at the pirate, startling him, he wiped his eyes, smudging his make up and turned to Carlos,

“What?” He grumbled, accent thickened, Carlos smirked,

“Dinner’s ready.” He began closing the door, “Hurry up and don’t trip.” He stood outside, smug.

Harry mumbled in confusion and stood, looking down at the button he’d stepped on, “What?” He followed it, noticing the traps, he blinked repeatedly, “Oh bloody Hell.” He groaned, he wiped his face, smudging his eyeliner even more, and he watched the machine he’d stepped on, emit a small beeping sound, “Carlos!” He called cautiously, looking up at the door, “Carlos!” he stepped onto another trap as the previous one popped, creating a small explosion with a lot of smoke. A lot. He coughed and slipped as the machine opened, spilling ink, or tar or something dark, onto the floor. “Carlos, what’s going on?!” He yelped as he fell to the floor, covering his coat in the sticky substance, “My coat!” He whined, trying to remove the stuff, only for it to stick to his hands, “Carlos, what is this? What’s going on?”

On the other side of the door, Carlos held back his laughter.

“Where’s my hook?!” Harry tried grabbing for it. Too bad Carlos had taken it with him earlier. Harry scrambled to a stand, trying to balance himself, “Carlos!” He slipped again, hand smashing the button to the next box. Out came small feathers of all kinds. Slowly drifting down onto Harry. He spluttered, shaking his head, trying to get them out of his mouth. “Car- Ah! Los? What did you do?!” He stood, kinda angry, as he stomped forward. Right onto the last box. He groaned; “Why is this happening to me?” Another mini explosion happened, making him jump.

Carlos opened the door, twirling the hook and snickering. Harry gaped, feathers still in his mouth, “Maybe this’ll teach you not to sleep in other peoples beds.” Harry spluttered,

“I- But you- And the-” Harry pointed back to the mess that was Carlos’ room, “Smoke an-”

Carlos tucked the hook into his belt, “Boom.” He made the hand gesture for explosion again before turning and sauntering down the stairs, “Dinner now, Harry.”

\---

Uma grinned, eating the stew as Carlos entered, “So, how’d your play-date with Harry go?” She teased, Carlos sat down and laughed,

“I found him to be a little… Chicken.” He didn’t like the pun, but it was the best he could do. And boy was it perfect timing. Harry stomped down the stairs, cheeks flushed,

“Carlos.” He mumbled, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“You’ll take too long, come and eat,” He sniggered, Uma and Gil trying to hold back their own laughter, “You can… Take care of yourself later.” He cleared his throat, trying to swallow down his laughter, “Eat first. Wash later.” Harry sat down, after being told to take off his coat, and began eating,

“Say a bloody word, any of you. I dare you.” Harry snarled, he could tell Gil was barely holding back his remarks.

Dinner went by slowly for Harry, the little snickers the others couldn’t hold back irritated him. Worst part was that seeing Carlos being so mischievous made him like the boy even more.

Once dinner was finally over, Carlos showed Harry to the bathroom, “Use what you want to clean up… I’ll find a towel for you, and some pyjamas… I think Jasper has some spares he still hasn’t used.” Harry nodded, immediately getting undressed, Carlos rushed out, blinking for a moment before he shook his head and went in search of a towel and PJ’s.

Uma was in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to use the sink with Gil, “Maybe if we just-” Gil snapped his mouth shut, spluttering as the hose started, splashing water in his eyes, Uma hurriedly turned it off and they placed the hose back, “So it works!” Gil announced happily, taking the tea-towel Uma offered and wiped his face, it amazed her how he still managed to be cheerful in such a situation.

“Yeah, well, you’re soaked.” She sniggered, Gil continued to grin. “I have a better idea. We wait for Carlos to explain how this stuff works.” Gil nodded, leaning against the counter,

“Agreed.”

\---

Carlos managed to sort out Harry and then helped Uma and Gil do the washing up, he taught them how to use the sink before sending them off to their rooms. He made his way back to his lab for a third time that day, hook in hand.

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this for Harry, maybe it was because he could gain his trust easier that way, let him know he isn’t going to betray Uma.

He stayed there all night, not sleeping, he’d had a rest the night before. And he was invested in fixing the damn hook too much to realise how much time passed. So, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped,

“Calm down, pup, just lil’ old me.” Harry’s voice was amused as he pressed himself into Carlos’ personal space, “And what are you doing with my hook?” He hummed, Carlos sneered, turning to him, his eyes widened momentarily, realising Harry was closer than he expected.

“First of all, Hook, personal space is a thing you need to learn.” He turned back, picked up the hook and bit his lip, turning to Harry for a second time, “And I thought I’d fix it… Well, as best as I could. I even improved the design.” He handed it to Harry, who inspected it, “With little skulls on the handle, part, thing… Making it more personal for you, I thought it would suit you better considering you aren’t like your father and you do have a penchant for liking skulls.” He rambled, glancing at Harry’s necklace and belt, “If you don’t like it, I can remove them, I just wanted the hook to suit you better, but that’s my opinion-”

“I love it.” Harry breathed, grinning at the designs, “You observe me, do you?” He held the hook in one hand,

“I only remember what things were like on the Isle and I remembered how you demanded to have skulls on everything you owned.” Carlos shrugged, turning away again.

He managed to bring over one of his dry-ice bombs when Harry touched his hair, right. It was still curly. He winced. “You know, maybe you could make me a new coat.” Harry hummed, “You did ruin my other one yesterday, after all…” He thought for a moment, “Or is that more-”

Carlos clenched his jaw, “My mothers thing.” He snapped. His hands shook, once more turning to the pirate, “But,” He shoved Harry slightly, “If you’re ever in the market for a motorised pirate ship-” Harry let Carlos push him out, stunned,

“Wait, you can do that?” Carlos prepared to slam the door, “Oh! Love what you’ve done with the hair, by the way.” Harry winked,

“I haven’t straightened it, asshole.” Carlos growled, slamming the door and stomping back to his work bench.


	11. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to move the plot along hhhhhhhhhhhhh

They had spoken to the Baddun family and Alonzo, gaining their help after Carlos once more explained what had been in Cruella’s letter to him. Harry and Jace, however, were slightly more reluctant, seeing as they’d practically grown up with Carlos, making him a brother to them.

“Guys, I swear, I'll be fine. I have three pirates on my side.” He grinned, the cousins shared a look, “Please, Harry, Jace, it's what's best. I don't want to put anyone else in danger, not if I can help it-”

“I'm doing this for my mother.” Uma sniffed, “No one gets away with murdering her.”

Hook grinned, “And we help the captain wherever she goes.”

Both Harrys’ seemed to have a staring competition, with everyone else watching in confusion as they stepped closer to one another, “If you two are done undressing each other with your eyes,” Uma snorted, “We need to plan this out.” Hook snarled at Baddun and they looked away from each other,

“We weren’t undressing each other.” Baddun muttered bitterly, Hook smirked,

“I was.” Baddun blushed, “Only to see where I could stab you to make you bleed out.”

Carlos stood next to Hook and whacked his arm. “Stop threatening my friends.” He spat, Hook rolled his eyes, walking to stand by Uma again. Baddun looked smug at that going to stand by Jace again. “I’m working with them,” Carlos looked at Harry Baddun pointedly, “And we’re doing it together. Mother asked me to and I’m respecting her wish.”

Baddun grumbled reluctantly, still glaring at the Scottish pirate.

“Right.” Jasper clapped his hands, standing, “We’ll tell the Prince you’re on some holiday, needing a break from everything… Or something, whilst you go and bring the bastard that murdered your mothers to justice or whatever it is people do.” He shrugged,

Carlos grinned, even if Jasper didn’t exactly understand what was going on with Carlos and the pirates, Carlos knew he had the Baddun family’s support.

\---

After another small staring contest between the Harrys, the Baddun’s and Alonzo left the house, Carlos and the Sea Three settled back down in the living room again, letters sprawled on the coffee table, Harry watched as Uma worked on the Danish and Carlos and Gil conversed in French, he pouted, feeling left out. “I’m gonna explore the house.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the hall and spun around to go,

“Don’t go up to the third floor, Hook.” Carlos warned before slipping back into French without hesitation, not moving his eyes from the pages in front of him.

Harry frowned, “Alright.” Guess he’ll go explore the third floor. He hummed, twirling his newly designed hook around his hand and he stalked up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise.

He made it fairly quickly up to the third-floor frowning at the single, beautiful (which was kind of weird) door down the hall, he approached, eyes roaming over the many, many, many locks and padlocks on the door. He picked one up, examining it, tapping his hook against it.

\---

Carlos frowned barely a minute after Harry left, “I’m stupid.” Uma glanced over, smirking,

“Never tell Harry not to do something unless there’s reason.”

Carlos groaned, “I’ll be right back.” He put his notepad down, rushing to the stairs, impressing Uma slightly considering his boots were heavy.

\---

Somehow, Harry had managed to unlock half the padlocks and locks. Carlos gaped at the site of discarded locks on the floor, “Harry! Stop!” He grabbed the taller boy’s wrist as another lock was broken. “What on Earth are you doing?” Carlos sounded furious, giving Harry a death glare.

“You told me not to come up here. So, I came up here.” Harry shrugged. Carlos sneered,

“That was not an invitation to actually come up here.” He huffed, Harry shrugged, turning to continue unlocking the door, “Harry, I said stop!” He yanked on Harry ‘s wrist,

“What’s in here that’s so important that you’re so desperate to hide it?” Harry wondered, ignoring Carlos’ protests and tugging,

“I don’t know! Mum always told me to stay away, that it was private! So, leave it alone!”

Harry scoffed, “You don’t even know what your mother was hiding from you? What kind of an Isler are you?”

“_Ex_-Isler! And unlike you I respected her!” He yelped as another padlock hit the floor, neither boy noticing Uma and Gil making their way up, “Harry, please, stop! I’m begging you! If mum wanted me to know, she would have told me to look!”

“What’s going o- Harry!” Uma huffed, “Stop that. Going up to the third floor, I get, but opening a heavily locked door is a whole other level.” She commanded, but it was too late. Harry had unlocked the last lock.

“Ha!” Harry cheered in victory, easily lifting both arms, and in consequence, Carlos’, “There. Now we can see what she was hiding from you.”

Carlos shook his head violently, he was curious, of course he was, his mother had been hiding something for most of his life behind that door and now he has the chance to find out what’s in there? But he didn’t want Harry or Uma or Gil to see what was in there. “No!” Carlos shout rang throughout the house, causing Harry to actually stop, “This has gone far enough, Harry.” He was shaking, “I told you to stop. I haven’t been in there, mother told me to never, ever go in there and I won’t. You just breaking all of the locks and padlocks doesn’t mean I can suddenly go in there and see the room.”

Harry clenched his jaw and looked at Uma over Carlos’ head. She pursed her lips, her own eyes switching between her first mate and her new partner. Either she could let her own curiosity get the better of her and she can lose Carlos’ trust and promise, or she could keep Carlos’ trust and leave it be. “Carlos,” The white-haired boy turned to the teal-haired pirate, eyes desperate, “Maybe it could help us find out what happened to our mothers, maybe it’ll tell us who did this. Or give us a clue as to who did this. Don’t you want to know?” Her voice was unusually soft, stepping close to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, Carlos pursed his lips, glancing between Uma, Harry and the door. He let out a breath.

“Fine.” He mumbled. “But I’m opening the door.” He looked pointedly at Harry, who stepped aside with a flourish and half-bow.

“As you wish.” Harry grinned, noting he’d have to make it up to Carlos eventually. The De Vil squared his shoulders, bit his lip and gripped the handle tightly, noting the scratches from Harry’s hook, ruining the beautiful door. He pushed open the door, not moving forward yet, letting the wood swing open slowly, revealing a dark room, the only light coming in from the hallway, ending halfway across the floor. Carlos’ shadow right in the middle.

Carlos fumbled for a light switch, lighting up the room properly. He froze. Not sure how to react. It was a baby room. In the De Vil signature colours and spots of purple here and there, the curtains were a deep purple, Carlos slowly made his way towards the crib in the far corner of the room, Uma held Harry back, going in next, the three pirates stayed by the door, looking around in awe.

“Was this yours?” Gil asked, Harry whacked him around the head,

“Of course not, idiot.” He mumbled, “He wasn’t a baby when they moved.” Gil’s face lit up in realisation.

“So, who’s is it?”

“Was Cruella-”

“No.” Carlos frowned deeply, “She would have told me. That I know.” He gently touched the crib, scared it might break if he put too much pressure on it. Inside there was a dalmatian toy, much like his own he still had. The covers and blankets were white, black and purple, “Purple?” He picked the purple pillow up, “Mother never used purple. Blue, maybe, but never purple…” He trailed off, noticing the cabinet, next to the crib, a photo closest to the crib, the frame made out of bronze and silver gears, Carlos clutched the blanket and stared at the photo; two babies were lying down on the very blanket he held. Identical in every way, excluding the hair, one had jet black hair, the other had white. “Two babies…” Uma stood behind him and picked up the photo frowning at it too, one baby wore a black and red overall, the other white and red.

“Is that you?” Uma pointed to the white-haired baby, Carlos nodded numbly, still staring at the space the photo once was placed. “So… Who’s that?” She pointed to the other baby,

“I don’t know.” Carlos muttered numbly, he didn’t understand what was happening. Why was there another baby? Why was there a baby-room? Where was the other baby? What happened to the other baby? Why did Cruella hide this from him?

Carlos snapped out of it when Uma put the picture, face-down, back on the cabinet, he dropped the blanket and opened the first drawer, frantically searching for any kind of clue as to who this baby, -his sibling? Twin?- is or was. His breathing picked up as he did so, gaining Harry and Gil’s attention, Uma watched him throw out blankets and pyjamas and clothes and toys and so many other things, but nothing that could help him explain who the child with him was.

Uma inclined her head and both of her boys made their way to Carlos, ready to drag him away from his frantic search, “Oscar?”

“What?” The pirates chorused, Carlos turned to them,

“It says Oscar.” He held up the pyjama’s that were in the photo, the name having been obscured in the old picture,

“Who’s Oscar?” Harry asked,

“I think…” Carlos glanced at the no-longer-visible photo, “He’s my twin…”


	12. Carlos’ House: A Safe Space For Lost Boys And Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhh

“Your _what_?” Harry choked, Gil gaped, and Uma gawked, Carlos shrugged,

“It’s the only explanation.” He looked at them all, “What else could it be?”

“So… What do you think happened to him?” Gil asked timidly, already having a couple of guesses in mind.

Carlos bit his lip nervously, “There’s only three options.” He mumbled, “Either; He’s with my father; He was kidnapped or he’s dead. And considering this is basically a large shrine… I think he’s either missing or dead.”

“Your family is dropping like flies.” Harry scoffed, everyone turned to him with varying reactions, “No offence.” He shrugged, holding up his hands in defence. Gil thwacked him this time, with Uma’s permission, the pirate rubbed his head, frowning. “Can you blame me, though?”

“Be a little bit sensitive for once in your life, Harry.” Uma snarled, Carlos shook his head as Harry spluttered and stuttered a defence. He clutched the pyjama’s and blanket, leaving the room silently.

***

The pirates found him in the kitchen, baking, the blanket and pyjama’s neatly on the table. “You alright?” Uma asked softly, Carlos shrugged, putting a tray of brownies in the oven,

“Just thinking.” He didn’t look at any of them, “I’m going to my lab. Got something to finish.” He wiped his hands, heading to the lab, Uma grabbed his arm,

“Hey, woah, I don’t know how you usually deal with problems, but I find talking them out or, you know, punching a wall, is so much better than bottling it up,” She waved at the objects on the table, “Especially something like this.”

“What do you care?” Carlos sounded bitter and frankly he was too emotionally tired to be bothered about it,

“Because we’re partners. I care for those I work with.” Uma stared at him as Carlos ran a hand through his still curly hair,

“Sure, why not?” He muttered, sitting down at the table, “But after that I’m going to my lab.” He stated, he wasn’t going to ask her for permission. She was here and not back on the Isle thanks to him. He could go to Ben at any time and say there are stowaways from the Isle holding him hostage or something.

“Alright. Boys.” Her eyes stayed on Carlos as she sat, “Go translate those letters.”

“I can’t speak-”

“Deal with it.” Uma snapped, Harry shut his mouth and let Gil drag him away by the arm.

Uma shifted, putting her feet on the table, waiting a moment, “What’s running through that genius mind of yours?” She cocked a brow, Carlos fiddled with the gears on his bracelet.

“I just… Why didn’t she tell me I have a twin? Why keep that from me?” He shook his head, curls bouncing. Uma kept her silence, “What even happened to him? There’s a damn shrine up there and I never even asked what was in there!” He pouted, “Maybe if I had asked, just once, if I had the guts to go up there-”

“You respected her too much to do so.” Uma’s tone was gentle, she was calm on the outside, her voice soft, “I was the same. I didn’t question why mother got angry, I just thought she was having a bad day, or that she was fighting with Cruella.”

“We were both wrong.” Carlos mumbled, glancing up at Uma through his lashes. “They weren’t angry at each other… They were angry at… My dad?”

“Maybe.” She sighed, “Either way; you respected her too much to ask, to go against her wishes. You’re a good son.”

“Was.”

“Are.” Uma insisted, Carlos stared at her now, curiosity in his eyes, “You are a good son. You always have been and always will be. I’m pretty sure you are the best son anyone could ask for.” She leaned forward, legs swinging off the table to grab and stop his fidgeting hands, she brought them to the middle of the table where the things from Oscar’s shrine were. “You will be okay. But we still have work to do.” Carlos tensed,

“Wh-What?” He blinked rapidly, Uma tilted her head,

“Did I say something?”

Carlos opened his mouth before closing it again, he did so a few times, “The night before I left the Isle…” He looked down at their hands, “I-I had a… Dream? Nightmare?” He shook his head, “Something, and in it…” He began explaining what he saw, smelt and felt during his experience, even his mothers message. Uma listened avidly, processing every word; everything was important to their investigation and dreams, or visions, like this weren’t unheard of in Auradon.

“So… You have a whacky -not really impossible or insane- dream and your mother told you to go to the Facilier’s… With me…” She nodded slowly as Carlos hummed, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Not sure.” Carlos mumbled, “I… I wasn’t thinking about it, it hadn’t come to mind until you said that I’ll be okay, and we still have work to do.” Uma nodded in understanding now,

“Fair enough.” She kept his hand in hers, playing with his fingers, sighing, she knew Harry and Gil were just behind the door -Harry wouldn’t understand the letters and Gil would follow him wherever he went- so she assumed Carlos did too, as he kept on glancing that way, “Alright, boys, you can come out now.” She was right, Carlos wasn’t surprised by their presence.

“That’s some whacky vision, pup.” Harry frowned, Gil looked close to tears, approaching Carlos, Uma noticed Harry’s eyes trailing to her and Carlos’ joined hands. She didn’t let go or stop. Carlos kept quiet as Gil hugged him protectively, he hugged back with one arm, closing his eyes tight. Gil had done the same, wetness around his eyes as he clutched Carlos close without removing him from the chair somehow.

A ding sounded in the kitchen and Carlos patted Gil’s back and pulled away with a thankful smile. He reluctantly took his hand out of Uma’s and stood up, “You guys hungry?”

“When aren’t we?” Uma smirked, legs already propped back up on the table, Harry by her side, hand on her shoulder and Gil was sat where Carlos was.

“Fair enough.” Carlos chuckled, Gil watched the tray of brown stuff come out of the oven and be placed on the counter,

“What is that? Why does it smell so good?” He asked, Harry hummed at the smell, all of the pirates mouths watered,

“Brownie. One of the first things I tried here.” Carlos explained with a fond smile,

“What was it like?” Gil continued, “When you first arrived?” Carlos looked up at him, knife in hand,

“That’s… A boring story, I’m sure you guys don’t want to hear it.” He shrugged, Uma only ever wanted to know what was important to her and her ambitions.

“No, let’s hear it.” Harry sniffed, “I’m interested.”

Uma patted his chest lightly, “Me too. I wanna know what it was like. We arrived here and were greeted with a deal and food. We’re technically fugitives for escaping.”

“No one will know. They’ll think you’re dead.” Carlos shrugged,

“Just like those other kids.” Gil said sadly. Carlos bit the inside of his cheek as he served them all some brownie,

“Actually… They’re alive.” He looked down at his plate, not meeting any of their eyes, “I had an idea… Way back when mum was starting out in the program.” He cleared his throat as they all ate their brownies. He waited a moment, knowing that his story could wait. It didn’t take long for Uma to look down at her brownie with wide eyes,

“These are amazing, what the Hell?”

Gil and Harry hummed their agreement, scoffing it down,

“Brownies; Chocolate mini-cakes.” Carlos looked proud, “One of my favourites.”

Uma moaned and continued eating, “Mm, you’ll have to continue your story in a minute,” She pointed down at her brownies, “I need to savour this piece of Heaven.” Carlos laughed as they all ate differently; Gil seemed to swallow without chewing, Harry was scarfing them down, mouth full like a chipmunk and Uma was eating the brownie surprisingly slowly. Carlos wiped his fingers, putting the plate in the sink. He put foil over the chocolate delicacy and put it in the cupboard,

“You’ll have to wait before eating anymore.” They all gaped at him, he figured there would be a sword to his throat if they weren’t partners, “Eating too much chocolate, especially for someone who’s never had it before, is dangerous. You could get sick.” Uma related a little reluctantly, “You can have some more tonight.” Gil and Harry’s faces brightened, and Uma nodded happily. Carlos felt like a mother with three kids.

Uma set her plate down and grabbed the other twos, putting them on hers. “Right,” She wiped her hands, “What idea did you have way back when?”

Carlos nodded, holding up a hand, “Before that;” He grabbed something from the cupboard, “Snacks.” He chucked the packet of crisps their way, grabbing one for himself, “Right;” He hopped up on the counter, and swung his legs, eating, he watched them as they ate the crisps, grinning at their confusion, “Crisps. Salty.”

“I can tell… That’s… Like really weird to have something sweet then go right to savoury.” Uma shrugged, “I’m still eating.” Harry ate them slowly for once, Gil didn’t seem to care.

“I think it’s fine.” The Scotsman shrugged,

“Feels natural?” Carlos grinned, Harry nodded, “You’re British. It’s natural.” He joked,

“Story!” Gil exclaimed, eyes wide, licking his fingers, “What happened to the other kids?”

Carlos nodded, “Right,” He chewed for a moment, “Well, I told mum my ‘amazing’ idea and she agreed to do it while we were still there.”

“What was this plan?” Uma asked.

***

_Carlos approached his mother with determination and Rolf Jameson teary-eyed behind him, “Mama.” He looked up at her with hard eyes, Cruella turned from her mirror and smiled down at Carlos for a moment before raising a brow at the boy by his side._

_“Puppy, who's this?” She asked softly, shocking the tiny boy, “Is he your new friend?”_

_Carlos shook his head, “Not yet... This is Rolf Jameson.” He looked at the boy next to him, squeezing his hand soothingly, “His papa was hurt badly by Diablo's.” He shuffled closer to the sniffing boy, “And he doesn't have a home anymore... Il va mourir sans notre aide maman.” Carlos pouted, eyes not leaving the small child, just a year or so younger than him,_

_“Oh no, that's dreadful, Maleficent is a horrid woman.” Cruella knelt down, gently cupping Rolf's cheek. “Darling boy, if I could take you with us, I would,” She sighed, guiltily, “Unfortunately the program doesn't work like that.”_

_“Which is why I had an idea.” Carlos perked up, Cruella turned to her beaming son, “You have the trust of the Forbidden Wood's inhabitants... Maybe we could make a... Orfan-"_

_“Orphanage! Oh, mon fils, mon beau, petit fils! That's brilliant!” The fashionista cooed, beaming at the boys, Rolf shifted nervously,_

_“You... You would do that?” His southern accent thick, Cruella nodded, knowing about those damn rumours. They were true, a long time ago, before she had Carlos, but she's different now,_

_“Yes, my boy, we'll build a house for you and other children with no parents. But no one must know and you mustn't leave it. If Maleficent knew you were alive; she'd hunt you down. And the Isle isn't big enough to hide forever unless you're on good terms with the beasts of the woods. Which I am.” She winked playfully at the boys, earning giggles from them, “You won't be alone. The creatures will care for you. Give you their food and drink. And more children will join you.” That inevitable. With the amount of people waiting to reform, Maleficent was taking out the small ones. Cruella had to act fast._

***

Carlos shrugged, “And the rest, as they say, is history, or whatever.” He looked up from the bracelet Rolf made him when he visited for the last time, something to remember the kids by, and he noticed the looks the pirates gave him, “What?”

“So... All that time-” Uma stopped and Carlos rubbed the back of his neck,

“Yeah... It had to be kept secret though. We didn't want word reaching Maleficent.” Carlos bit his lip for a second, “Rolf would have come by to find you,” He looked at the pirate captain, “But I found him before I left and I told him not to. Told him you’d find your way to me.” He shrugged, “He didn't ask how I knew.” He smiled softly, “They take care of each other at the House.”

“What's it called?” Harry asked softly, Carlos licked his lips slowly,

“Carlos’ House, A Safe Space For Lost Boys And Girls.” He grinned, “The kids named it. It was just called the House before, but,” He shrugged, “I guess they decided to change the name when I left. Rolf told me the new name.” He sounded so proud and he was. He was proud of the children and how they grew up to be so kind on an island of devastation and evil. “Now I just need to tell Ben about them.”

“That can wait. They can wait. Just a little longer.” Uma smiled softly, “We'll talk to Freddie and Celia, see what we can learn, then we head to the woods. Tell them your plan and ‘bring them back from the dead’ with Benji's help.” Carlos beamed at her,

“Thank you, Uma, thank you so much.” He fiddled with the bracelet again, “I know this means a lot to you too.”

“Yeah, well, we aren't our parents. We can be better. Or at least try like most of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon fils, mon beau, petit fils! : My son, my beautiful, little boy/son!  
Il va mourir sans notre aide maman : He's going to die without our help, mother.


	13. Friends On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been away... But... Here you go...  
Also I realised a mistake, but Diablo died a day or so after Maleficent sent him to hypnotise Carlos. And that was a mistake. I need him alive again, but too late I guess.

Celia whistled as she made her way to Hades’ cave, throwing the can lightly in the air, she grinned as she unlocked the door and walked through, Cerberus’ recorded barks echoing off the walls, she hurriedly made her way to the God’s main domain, “Hey, Hades.” She called, clanging was heard as he stumbled up from his small corner, in which a pile of blankets resided,

“Celia!” He grinned, arms open wide, she jumped down the steps, getting engulfed in the strong arms, “How’s my little helper?”

“Tingly.” She pulled back, holding out the can,

Hades raised a brow as he took the offered can, “Friends talking to you?” Celia nodded, “What are they saying?” He looked the can over, gesturing with his other hand for Celia to sit on his couch, she did so, shrugging,

“Something big is going to happen.” She slumped down with a huff, “_The Devil is coming._ Not sure what that means, but I’m sure I’ll be finding out soon enough, anyway,” She smiled up at him, “How has my favourite God been?” Hades rolled his eyes, putting the can on the side table,

“Bored out of my mind.” He snorted, “As if I can do anything down here.”

Celia raised her brow, looking over her shoulder at the small corner of the room, “Uh huh.” Hades thwacked her lightly,

“It’s the only thing I can do.” He sighed, “He needs me, but this is no place for him. For any of of us.”

Celia nodded her agreement as he sat next to her, sprawled out on his half of the couch, “So get into the program, take Hadie with you.”

“And leave you here?” Hades scoffed, “No.”

“I’ll be fine!” Celia wave off his concern, “I have my dad and Freddie. And the business.”

“Sure, whatever, kid, I’m not leaving yet.” He huffed, “Go on, bet you have customers waiting for you.” He nudged her arm and she stood, poking her tongue out at him before bouncing away, he sometimes forgot how young she was, he knew the Isle was not the place for her, but she was protected at least. Facilier took care of his kids, unlike most Villains, but the Doc did and that made Hades happy, the men could confide in each other about their children.

“Hey dad!” Speaking of which, Hades put his shades on and smiled,

“Hadie!” He greeted his son, “How’s my little Hell Fire?”

Hadie plopped down by the corner and shrugged, “Bored, how’s Celia?”

“Busy. Something’s going to happen soon.” Hades turned around, placing his chin on the back of the couch, “Not sure what, though.”

“Did she say anything?” Hadie sighed, rolling his eyes, his father could overlook things sometimes,

“Uh, something about a Devil coming?” He blew a raspberry, “I don’t know.”

“Devil? Luci ain’t coming around again, not since the Apocalypse.” Hadie hummed, “Devil? She said Devil?”

Hades groaned, “Yes, my dark-spot, Devil.” He raised his own brow, “Unless you heard something from the Hole?” The Hole was a medium sized circle, Adam’s oh-so-generous way of letting Hades continue his job in the least conventional way, the only connection to the Underworld.

Hadie shrugged, “Usual ‘_I shouldn’t be here_’, ‘_I thought I was going to Heaven_’ crap.” He drummed his fingers on the floor, a mewl could be heard from the pile of blankets. Hadie grinned, “Well, there was one thing.” Hades jumped over the couch and crouched by his son, prompting him to continue, “One of them was complaining, ‘_The Devil woman is here_’. That mean anything to you? Because I can only think of Lilith and she wouldn’t step foot in the Hole.”

Hades thought for a moment. “Devil woman… Devil is coming…” Then his eyes widened, and it clicked, “De Vil!” Hadie frowned, “Not Devil, De Vil!”

“As in Cruella I’ve-reformed-and-live-in-Auradon-now De Vil?” Hades spluttered,

“What other De Vil do you know?”

“Her siblings.”

The God and Demi-God stared at each other for a second, “Fair enough, but yes, Cruella! She died last week, remember?” The rest of that family swore vengeance on her even though she wasn’t the most liked in the family, especially when she entered the program first. Hadie snorted,

“Oh, yeah, they were raging all over the Isle!” He cackled, “And Maleficent’s face! She was so outraged!”

“Yeah, anyway, the message Celia received, it wasn’t about Luci, it was about Cruella’s son!” Hades hit the wall, Hadie nodded in understanding, his mouth forming a little ‘O’, “I hope she figures it out.”

Hadie hummed, stroking the blanket, earning more mewls.

\- - -

Freddie raised her brow at their visitors, Uma and Carlos stood before her, Harry and Gil behind them, “And how can I help you?”

“Lovely to see you too, Freddie.” Uma winked, earning a click of the tongue from the Shadow Child, “We need your sisters help finding something for us.” Freddie stared at Uma for a moment, before switching her gaze to Carlos, who was looking around the street, Gil next to him, talking excitedly about Auradon,

“This way.” She grinned, she knocked on the door and they entered, “Celia!” She called, Uma smiled approvingly at the big room, following Freddie as she jumped down the stairs, “Celia!” She called again, smiling wide as Dr Facilier rushed to her,

“Ah Freddie! My little nightmare! How’s business?” He laughed, greeting her, Freddie waved behind herself Dr Facilier grinned at the pirates, tipping his hat, his eyes widened when they landed on the monochrome-wearing boy, “Carlos Oscar De Vil.” He strode up to the teenager, who looked startled,

“Oscar?” Harry muttered,

Carlos winced at the middle-name, “You know that?” He tensed as Facilier placed a hand on his shoulder,

“Of course, I do! I was there when your mother named you!” He was grinning fondly at the memory.

“You… You were?” His brows furrowed, numbly letting the shadow man drag him to a table,

“Why yes! Me, Ursula, Lady Tremaine and Hades were all there when she had you!” Carlos stared at the tall man in shock, he’d never been told about that, “We were very close back in the day.” He frowned, “But we had to keep it very hush-hush because of that giant lizard.” Everyone stopped what they were doing as he spoke, Celia clapped her hands as she entered, distracting them,

“That’s what they meant! Not Devil, De Vil!” She called, Facilier stopped his reminiscing, going to greet his other daughter, “They told me something big was gonna happen!” She grinned, rushing to Carlos, who was pulled out of his thoughts and to his feet by the youngest Facilier, she jumped up and down, “Do you know what’s going to happen?” She asked him, Carlos merely watched her for a moment, shaking his head.

“No, I… We came here for your help.” He glanced between everyone, “I had a vision that I don’t understand. I’m not even sure it was a vision.” He shrugged, “It was a nightmare alright.” He winced at the memories, the Facilier’s shared a look,

“Alright, Carlos, come with us.” Dr Facilier held his hand out for Carlos, his features soft and honest, Uma still watched him cautiously, her guard up, Harry looked annoyed, “We can go somewhere more… Private.” Carlos didn’t glance at his new companions for their opinions, he needed answers and he needed them fast. He stood by Facilier, who pulled him close and walked him to a secluded room, followed by Celia, Freddie stayed behind to man the shop, turning to the pirates,

“So, what can I do for you guys? Drinks? Readings?” Freddie asked, Uma shrugged,

“Find some toys for Gil and let Harry use the TV, we’ll be fine.” She grinned Freddie laughed as she grabbed something for Gil to mess with. Harry grumbled, strolling towards the TV and Uma stuck herself somewhere she could keep an eye on where Carlos had disappeared to. Freddie slunk to her side, “Don’t you have a shop to run?”

Freddie adjusted her hat slightly, “Not really,” She sighed, “You four are our only visitors today.” Her eyes settled on the pirate, “I heard about Ursula.” She sounded apologetic and Uma grunted in reply, “The whole Isle did… Now it’s just a matter of time before Maleficent takes over the docks…” She waited a moment, Uma’s posture didn’t change, “I’m sorry.” At this, the sea-witch turned her head,

“Yeah, well, I can’t bring her back… But hopefully we can catch the guy.” Freddie nodded at Uma’s statement, “Thanks.” She muttered, Freddie grinned,

“Anytime.” She cupped Uma’s cheek, “I’m gonna miss you.” She mumbled, Uma leaned into the touch slightly,

“You could get your dad to join the program.”

Freddie shook her head, running her thumb over Uma’s cheek, “He ain’t leavin’ Hades and his son here.”

“Understandable… And Hades won’t leave without his little girl.”

“Maybe your puppy could help with that?” Freddie shrugged, “They were close.”

“Were, Freddie, past tense, and I would know,” Uma scoffed, “What he said they had done… He’s lucky to have only been verbally attacked.”

Freddie winced, “Yeah.”

\- - -

Carlos fidgeted in the seat, Facilier and Celia looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, “Sounds like she got to contact you, Carlos, wouldn’t be surprised if someone upstairs or down let her.”

“Okay, but, what… What does it mean?” Carlos didn’t really like the vague answer, he knew they couldn’t tell where Cruella ended up; Heaven, Hell, Olympus or the Underworld, but he’d like to know what it all meant.

The older man winced, “_Don’t trust sweets_.” He shook his head, Carlos and Celia glanced at each other briefly, “Of course.”

“What? ‘Of course’, what?” Carlos shuffled in his seat, “What does that mean?” He ran through anything he could,

“She was warning you about King Candy… Actual name-”

“Turbo.” Carlos mumbled, Facilier nodded,

Celia frowned, “He killed your mother?”

“He did.” Her father confirmed,

“Why? What connection did they have?”

“Carlos, she never wanted you to know, it was a mistake, he was parading as someone else and everyone fell for it,” Carlos shook his head as realisation dawned on him, “Once it was done we did everything possible to keep him away.”

“No.”

“Then, when you were born, she did everything in her power to protect you from him. He was obsessed with the idea of a successor to his fake throne,”

“No.”

“Turbo is your father, Carlos.”

“No!” Carlos slammed his hands on the table, standing, “That-That creature isn’t- He killed her!” He looked down, jaw clenched, “What happened to Oscar?” He whispered, Facilier stared at him for a moment, mouth closed,

“He didn’t make it to the first year… Turbo came after you both, but he hurt Oscar and… And we tried to save him, but the program takes too long, and they wouldn’t take a villain’s child.”

“Oh Gods.” Carlos shivered, “He…” He sniffed, “I-I…” He slumped back into his chair, wiping his eyes, “Gods damnit.” He felt Facilier’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring the boy, he gestured for Celia to leave, she did so, quietly, “Why him?” He asked wetly,

“She didn’t know.” Facilier replied, “She thought- We thought he was someone we knew a long time ago. Someone she had loved before.”

“I hate him. I barely know him, and I hate him!”

Facilier rubbed his shoulder gently, “You have every right to.”

“Did… Did I get my middle name before or after?”

Facilier sucked in a breath, “You were born Carlos Oscar De Vil and Oscar Carlos De Vil.” He smiled fondly, “She thought it would be fun if her sons could say they were each other. That way it held some semblance of truth.”

Both males chuckled, Carlos sniffed again, “Gods that sounds like her.” He shook his head again, “I don’t understand…”

“No one really understands each other. But Turbo was a mystery, he was… Is… A loner, never interacted with any of us those first years… He still hasn’t, not as himself at least.”

“But why mum?” Carlos whispered brokenly, “Why put her through that after everything?”

“He saw something. Maybe? Who knows?” Facilier pulled the boy into a hug, “Just… Stay away from him. You know, now, you can go back to your life.”

Carlos vehemently shook his head, “I can’t. I have to bring him down. He can get through the barrier!” He narrowed his eyes, “I have to stop him… And I promised Uma I’d officially get her and the pirates off this Hell.” He pulled back, “And I am determined to keep that promise.”

Facilier grinned, “Strength like your mother.” He let go of Carlos, “I cannot imagine how it must feel.” He sighed, “Losing your brother, mother… To find it was your deadbeat and frankly delusional father.” Facilier stood, bringing Carlos with him, “But you will fight ‘til the end, won’t you, boy?”

Carlos nodded his agreement, “I’m British. We might not always win, but we fight until our last breath.” That made Facilier laugh,

“Of course, I forget.” Facilier put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him to the door, “Let’s get you out of here.”

\- - -

Carlos and the pirates made their way out the door and into the streets of the Isle, Uma left the boy’s to their chatter and sidled up to Carlos’ side, “So… What happened?”

Carlos wiped his face, “A lot.” He laughed softly, “Uh, so, I know both who killed our mothers _and_ who my father is.” He muttered, Uma gaped,

“What?”

“We’ll discuss it back at home.”

Uma felt mildly thrown at the blatant statement of home, of course, Carlos could have just meant his home and his alone, “Right.” She couldn’t attach herself, as easy as it was to be dragged towards Carlos, she had to stand up for herself and her pirates. They stopped in their tracks at the sound of yelling,

“Carlos!” The aforementioned boy winced and turned to see Celia rushing over, hair bouncing wildly, Gil and Harry cleared a path for her, Celia grabbed onto his arm, “Wait! I need to ask the perfect favor!” Her smile was big, Carlos wasn’t sure if it was mischievous or not.

“What is it?” He asked carefully, Celia squealed dragging him further away from the exit and deeper into the Isle, “Celia!”

“Come on! No time!” Celia continued, neither one noticing the Sea Three trailing behind, suspicious of the young Facilier’s motives.

\- - -

Hadie frowned at the sound of people approaching the doors, he narrowed his eyes before recognising Celia’s southern lilt. He made his way languidly back to his fathers main room, ready to warn him.

“Father, my father, we are about to have guests.” Hadie jumped onto the railing at the bottom of the crooked stairs, Hades huffed,

“You. Are unbelievable… Guests?” He crossed his arms over his chest, he licked his teeth,

“Yes, your little helper has friends… And I think it’s the friends she’s been waiting for.” Hades perked up,

“I only want to see the De Vil boy… And Celia…”


	14. Three Heads Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I got another chapter! It's kinda cute, Idk it's a chapter.

Carlos followed Celia and Hadie as they made their way further into the mines, he glanced at Hadie who saluted as he went down to the right, Celia leading Carlos to the left, “Where’s Hadie going?”

Celia looked back at Carlos before her eyes landed on the blue-haired boy going in the opposite direction, “The Hole. Considering Hades can’t actually go to the Underworld, his Highness let him deal with souls by making a hole that leads to the Underworld, Hadie took over a couple years ago.”

Realisation hit Carlos, “Oh yeah, I barely remember hearing about it.” He frowned, “Does Hadie tell you anything about the people?”

Celia smiled sadly, “No, but I’m sure Hades knows.” Carlos nodded once, nervousness suddenly hitting as it finally registered that he’s going to be talking with the King of the Underworld.

“Thanks.” He muttered, Celia winked,

“Just do me this one thing.”

“Sell my soul?” He joked, he felt a burst of pride at getting the younger to laugh, although his own smile dropped as the entrance to Hades room appeared, Celia put a comforting hand on his arm,

“You’ll be fine… He’s not so bad.” She bounced into the room, singing a quick greeting to the God, Carlos stayed back for a second, taking a deep breath as he fiddled with his arm braces, walking in slowly, glad he wore Doc’s instead of his usual clunking boots.

“And speak of the Devil!” Hades cheered, arms wide as he grinned up at Carlos, the teen noticed Celia hunched over a bundle, “Come in, come in! Welcome, little De Vil, to my humble abode.” Carlos made his way down the stairs, lips pursed, this man, -God- had been present during his and Oscar’s naming. “It’s wonderful to actually see you face to face.” Hades approached him and Carlos tensed slightly, not unnoticed by the rooms occupants, “Oh, please, don’t be afraid or nervous, I’m not going to steal your soul… I literally can’t for more than one reason.”

“Uh, okay, um, I… Celia, why are we here?” Carlos stared at the Facilier, she didn’t turn to face him,

“Yes, Celia, why did you bring him here, not that I’m not, you know, bothered by this intrusion, in fact I’m glad!” Hades stepped away from Carlos in a means to calm him,

“Uh, well,” Celia held up the blanket-bundle, turning to both males, “You said,” She pointedly looking at Hades, who quickly realised what the girl meant,

“No.” Hades being almost stilled entirely, “Not happening.” Celia looked desperate,

“But you said…” Carlos had a vague idea as to what the brewing argument was about,

“I know what I said and now I’m saying ‘No’. It’s not happening.”

“But he can take care of them!” Carlos watched them argue his fingers picking at the braces, Hades clenched his jaw, looking from the boy to the bundle,

“Alright, you’re right.” He sighed, taking the bundle from Celia, “I just…” He shook his head, looking at Carlos, “I trust you.” Carlos nodded, taking the dog, Hades took off the blanket and Carlos’ face brightened drastically,

“Oh, he’s so adorable, hey buddy.” He laughed holding his hand above the three heads, Hades watched with a sad smile,

“Yeah, think you can take him?” Carlos barely noticed Hades approaching him, eyes stuck on the three-headed creature nibbling three of his fingers, “Cerberus used to be this massive being, bigger than the Eiffel Tower… In the Underworld, on earth he’s no bigger than a bear.” Celia grinned, watching happily,

“He’s so beautiful.” Carlos breathed, he shook his head, “I-I can’t take him.” He sniffed, holding out the puppy whining for Carlos’ affection, Celia’s face fell, and Hades slumped, “I would, given any other time! Gods I would! But…” Carlos shrugged, “I-I have to stop King Candy. I can’t take Cerberus to Auradon, I wouldn’t be there to care for him a-and we don’t really have a bear-worthy house…”

“You know about Candy?” Hades shifted, taking Cerberus, Carlos pursed his lips, his nervousness returned, “Celia. Out.”

\---

Uma huffed, she watched Harry pace impatiently, Gil was fiddling with something he’d found on the floor, it was like they’d never left the Isle, except Harry’s pacing wasn’t because he was buzzing for a fight. “Could you stop… That?” Uma gestured to Harry, who sneered,

“I would, but this is taking too long.” Harry glared at the offending door, “I don’t like it. We’ve got to find something!”

“We have the guy!” Uma huffed, “Carlos knows everything! We just have to wait for him to come back out.” She tilted her head as she observed him, “You’re jealous.” He spluttered, glancing at Gil, who was listening with half an ear, “You are, you’re jealous of Hadie!”

“No! I am not! That halfling isn’t worth… My… Emotions.” Harry failed, “I’m not jealous of him!”

Uma kept her silence, he’d croak, “He was giving Carlos the once-over, Harry, even Gil saw it.” Gil nodded, “See?”

“Stay out of this, LeGume.” Harry pointed his hook in his direction,

“Look, Harry, you can find a way to tell him or I walk up to the mutt and kiss him for you.” She raised her brow at Harry’s growl,

“You wouldn’t dare.” He waited a moment, realising that was the wrong thing to say, “You would.”

“I would.” Harry had seen her grin like that once or twice in their lives, he didn’t like how this time it was aimed at him. “He’s just so adorable, and those curls…”

“And his freckles…” Harry muttered absently, Uma snickered, watching his eyes glaze over as they waited for him,

All their attention fell to the door at the sound of it opening and voices drifting to their ears, Hadie and Celia were on the other side, “Where’s the mutt?” Uma asked, Gil put his hand on his sword, Harry copied the motion,

“He’s still talking with dad.” Hadie looked pointedly at Celia,

“What? I asked for a favor! It was only fair!” She shrugged and bounced away, Hadie shook his head with a fond smile,

“Kids.” He sighed, turning his attention to the pirates, “So, I gotta tell you that Carlos is fine and will be out soon. I promise, unharmed and everything.” He grinned, “No one could really physically hurt that little Constellation.” Harry growled lowly,

“Mal did.” Uma stated bluntly, Hadie gaped,

“No!”

“Yep. Got to see her handy work for ourselves.” Uma winced,

“What did she do?” The pirates could have sworn Hadie’s hair flickered slightly, his tone was darker,

“She cursed him not to speak for a short period of time.” Harry snarled, Hadie clenched his jaw,

“I see… So, _some_… Beings are willing to hurt him.” He shook his head, “Right, I’m going to check on Carlos and dad and then get back to the dead.” He turned away again, doors closing behind him,

“Why can’t we just go in?” Harry whined,

“Because Hades doesn’t trust more than two people in his cave.” Gil reminded him softly, still mesmerised by whatever it was that he had found.

“He remembers!” Uma grinned, proud.

A few more minutes of waiting and the doors reopened, Carlos was with Hadie this time, they were talking quietly, “Finally, pup!” Harry pushed past Uma, “What’s that?” he frowned as he pointed down at the bundle, Carlos glanced at Hadie,

“This.” Carlos took off the blanket, “Is Cerberus.” The pirates stared at the puppy, he looked like he’d been born a few weeks ago, “And we’re taking him back home so he can live.” Carlos covered the dog with the blanket again,

“Are you sure about that?” Harry croaked,

“I am. It’s Celia’s favour and my out-of-control need to take care of anything that isn’t human.” Carlos joked, Hadie snickered, the pirates looked to their captain, who nodded,

“Alright then.” Harry huffed, “Another pup.”

Carlos turned to Hadie as the pirates turned away, “Thank you, Hadie, so much.” Hadie put a hand on his shoulder, Harry turned back slightly,

“Anytime, ‘Los, anytime. Just be safe.”

“I will.” Carlos flushed as Hadie planted a kiss on his cheek, neither noticed Harry’s eyes on them or his low growling, Uma tugged him along, waiting for Carlos to catch up.

“So? Gonna explain?” Uma asked, Carlos spluttered,

“Discussions would be safer away from this place, wouldn’t you agree?” Carlos muttered, Uma nodded,

“Fair enough.”

\---

Uma laughed, “Oh Gods! Really?” Carlos nodded, grinning,

“Really! Jace still can’t look at chocolate pies without gagging!” Uma cackled again, smiling slowly falling as Harry reached for his sword, Gil doing the same, Carlos frowned as he noticed the door, “I’ll check.” Uma began to protest, but her arms were full of three-headed-dog.

Carlos pushed open the door as quietly as possible, poking his head in first, best to know what was there before getting attacked by them. He stepped in, fiddling with his pockets, hand gripping one of his creations, he breathed softly, reassured by its presence.

His attention was drawn to a thud upstairs, he tensed slightly, clenching his jaw as he began his ascent.

His eyes drawn to the open door to Uma’s room. She had claimed the one closest to the stairs, said it was to make sure she could handle the situation if there was one. He looked in the crack of the door, a few of Uma’s possessions on the bed, Carlos’ eyes then flicked to his room, a clunk coming from a machine he kept in there. He huffed, heading to his room, he could faintly hear muttering, he barely recognised the voices owner. He took out the device, holding it tight enough that the intruder couldn’t just snatch it from him, -he was going to put up a fight, no matter what,- and he pushed open his door, freezing at the sight of Ben muttering what he was reading under his breath, hunched over Carlos’ messy desk,

“Ben?” The Prince jumped at the sound of Carlos’ voice and turned around with a wide smile,

“Carlos!” He almost tackled the boy in a hug, talking rapidly in French as he clutched the smaller boy to him and spun them around, “I thought you were dead!” Ben breathed after putting Carlos down and leaving his hands on his shoulders, Carlos flushed, “The media thought you… Well they thought a lot of things.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck with a wince, laughing slightly, “God’s, I’m glad you’re alive, mon cher.”

“I’m not kicking the bucket just yet, Benji.” Carlos cleared his throat, “But… How did you get in?”

“I, uh, I found the spare key.” Ben grinned, “Where have you been?!” Carlos noted Ben’s fingers began drawing patterns on his shoulders and arms,

“That… Is a very good question…”

“’Los?” Ben frowned, “Did it happen again?” He leaned closer, Carlos’ breath hitched, shaking his head,

“No, Diablo’s dead…” He smiled slightly in relief, now he wouldn’t randomly be entranced to almost let Maleficent off of the Isle. Ben winced at that, Carlos didn’t feel sorry for the old thing, he probably deserved it. Well he did. Carlos twitched his nose and swallowed as Ben continued staring at him, waiting for an answer, “I was-” He felt himself get pushed behind Ben, blinking once at the sudden movement, he looked over Ben’s shoulder, finding the pirates in the doorway to his room. “Ben!” He put a hand on his arm, but Ben ignored him, staring at the Sea Three in alarm,

“Who are you?!” Ben almost roared, “How did you get in?!”

Uma scoffed, unaffected by the Prince’s thundering voice, “Calm down, Beasty, wouldn’t want media to think Carlos was harbouring illegal immigrants.” She grinned wickedly, “You left the door open. Carlos went in, took too long, so we came in too.” Carlos stepped around Ben, pushing the arm he held out down,

“Ben, it’s fine, they’re…” He looked them over, they weren’t entirely good, yet they weren’t evil either, “Neutral. We have a common interest.” He walked to Uma’s side, just in front of Harry, “This is Uma.”

“Uma? I thought she was dead?” Ben shifted slightly, uncomfortable,

“There will be time to explain that, right now, though, introductions.”

\---

Ben paced after the Isler’s explanation of their situation, they had left out who the killer and Carlos’ father were, he had yet to tell Uma and he wasn’t doing it with Ben in the house, “And you’re going to go after this man?” He stopped in front of Carlos, incredulous, “Are you insane?”

Carlos shook his head, “No… Maybe… A little bit.”

Ben whined slightly, “I’ll tell my parents that something came up and you need my su-”

“I can take care of myself, Ben, et j’ai les pirates.” Carlos looked at the three as he stood, Gil beamed, “We’ll be fine.” He flushed as Ben invaded his personal space,

Harry growled protectively as Ben put a hand on Carlos’ arm, Carlos raised a brow, but immediately turned back to Ben, “Carlos… Are you sure-”

“They’ve been helping me this entire time, Ben. I trust them.” Ben nodded, glancing back at the Sea Three before sighing and kissing Carlos’ cheek and hand before walking away, Harry fumed, Gil kept an arm in front of him and Uma glared at the dirty blondes back. Carlos frowned at the display, Harry had been acting weird, “I’m going to change then make dinner.”

\- - -

Ben looked back at the house, he still felt the hostility from the pirate, even as he made his way back home, he didn’t like the pirate, Harry, he was dangerous. But Carlos had prohibited him from helping, or even knowing who it was they were after. It frustrated him that he’d begun to lose his best friend, Auradon News was brutal about it. Hopefully when it was over Carlos would come back to him and they could continue their lives without the pirates.

He needed to find a way to tell Carlos about how he felt. Maybe in public. Maybe not. Snow White was still everywhere. Auradon would find out no matter what. The location didn’t matter, Snow White always found out.

\---

_“Celia. Out.” Hades waiting for Celia to be gone before sighing, “Facilier tell you?” Carlos nodded,_

_“Mum warned me last time I was here.” Hades stared at him, blinked then pulled Carlos to sit with him,_

_“She warned you?” Hades scoffed, shaking his head, “She always has to have the last laugh.” He slumped back, feeling Carlos’ curious eyes on the side of his face, “In the Underworld, you get one chance to say goodbye to your family if you didn’t get to before. She used that to help you along. Zeus or Hermes let her.” Carlos thought it over,_

_“So… But…” He frowned, “The nightmare! Everything was… On fire and my friends were-” He cringed, tears stinging his eyes as he remembered the stench of death and fire. Hades hugged him lightly, careful of the dog,_

_“Tell me.” He had a feeling this was more than Cruella saying goodbye._

_After Carlos explanation, Hades rubbed his face, “Okay, so Facilier didn’t explain what happened.”_

_“I think he was concentrated on the fact that I know who my _father_ is.” He spat, Hades nodded in understanding,_

_“I would have too, but I think you had a premonition. Now, it’s rare for a human to have premonitions in any shape or form.” He held up his free hand as Carlos opened his mouth, “But, it’s not impossible, this world is literally made of fairy-tales, meaning anything is possible, like humans having premonitions, but only in dire situations, like yours, you were having a premonition when your mother came along.” Carlos nodded,_

_“Okay, so, mum decided to use the nightmare for the perfect time to warn me?”_

_“Maybe.” Hades thought for a moment, absently stroking Cerberus’ fur, “Or… Maybe it was by chance. I can ask her, but I’m sure you have a Glitch’s crimes to bring to justice.”_

_“Of course,” He smiled, “You’ll be able to join the program, so can the kids. Whenever they want.”_

_Hades smiled tightly, patting Carlos’ knee lightly, “Maybe they’ll give this God a chance, but not right now.”_

_“So… Cerberus.” Carlos pursed his lips, Hades looked down at the puppy,_

_“Cerberus, I understand if you don’t want to take care of him, well, that you can’t…”_

_“Given any other chance, Hades, I would, but he’d be alone.” Carlos scratched the three-headed-dog, “Wait,” He smiled slowly as an idea formed, “How fast will he grow outside of the barrier? Or don’t you know?”_

_“I never took him out of the Underworld.” Hades shrugged, “Different rules for different places. Maybe a bear, maybe a Chihuahua.” Carlos giggled, “You’ll have to find out.” Hades grinned, nudging Carlos slightly with his elbow, “Huh, huh.”_

_Carlos groaned, looking down at the three heads, one of which was sleeping, “Fine.” He smiled, stroking the sleeping head with a finger, “I'll take them.” Hades cheered quietly,_

_“I'll get Hadie to escort you out.” The God stood, bringing Carlos with him, they left the small area, quickly finding Hadie._

\---

Uma listened intently, absently stroking Cerberus as Carlos told her what had happened in Hades' lair, he'd finished cooking and they were now waiting for it to be ready, Harry and Gil had disappeared into the house.

“So now you have a pet dog from Hell.” Uma grinned, Carlos nodded, running his hand through his hair,

“Yeah, a dog from Hell that might grow into the size of a bear at any point in time.” Carlos looked down at the sleepy puppy, “I just hope he grows fast so we can get on with this Justice Mission... Thing.” Uma hummed her agreement,

“I do have one question though.” Carlos looked up at her, “How in the Hell did your dad get past the barrier? Like... None of us could do it. How did he?”

Carlos shrugged, “He's Turbo. Who knows what he's capable of. Maybe he made his own remote like I did.”

“Like father like son.” Uma muttered, Carlos looked mildly pained at that,

“At least I wouldn't kill peoples mothers.” Uma winced,

“Sorry.” Carlos smiled tightly, turning to the oven, he took out the Bolognese, “What's that?”

“Spaghetti Bolognese. One of my favourites.” He beamed, “Think you could find Harry and bring him down for food? I'll look for Gil.” He set the bowl down on the table, wiping his hands, Uma was by his side in an instant,

“I'll look for Gil, you go look for Harry.” Before Carlos could protest, the girl had moved out of the room, whistling. He shrugged and made his way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments, please just, like send !!! Or smt it helps me feel good about this story!


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I took my time... I didn't have my muse and when I did, I didn't concentrate on my stories. I concentrated on being with my friend.
> 
> So yeah, crappy chapter, but a chapter.

Harry hummed as he twirled around his room, admiring it all, his very own room in Auradon, not only that, but in Carlos’ house. He twirled to face the door as Carlos opened it and poked his head in, “Dinner’s ready, Hook.” He frowned, “Shirts. Do you know what they are?” He made to leave when Harry gripped the door and opened it wider, grinning down at the curly-hair boy, “Yes?”

“Love those curls. I’m surprised you didn’t straighten it when I told you.”

Carlos huffed, “I missed it.” He looked away, “Got the mickey taken out of me as a kid, kept it straight for nine years,” He glared at the Scotsman, “Are you done prying into my life?” Harry raised a brow, Carlos sneered, turning away again, Harry grabbed his arm, “Oh, my Gods, Harry let me go!”

“Just one more question then I’ll leave you, put a shirt on and come down for dinner.” Carlos clenched his jaw before nodding, deciding to ignore as Harry moved even closer, leaving almost no space between their bodies, “When are you fixing my coat?” His grin was wide, Carlos groaned,

“Never. I don’t do that. Mum did. Remember?” He yanked his arm free, stepping back, “Dinner.” He growled, storming downstairs, Harry frowned at his back, sneering as he thought of Ben getting close to Carlos, touching him affectionately, protecting the smaller boy.

He grumbled as he rushed inside, grabbed a shirt and threw it on as he made his way to the stairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was interesting, Uma had questioned why Carlos might be eating meat even though he didn’t eat meat, he had to explain that it was vegetarian, Gil blinked at that, surprised he liked something without an ounce of meat. “I’ll try and find some assortment of meats for you guys to try.” Carlos muttered through a bite,

“But… Is being vege… V-”

“You can say veggie.” Carlos smiled kindly at Gil,

“Cool, so… Is being veggie a choice? Or do you not like meat?” Carlos thought for a moment, all eyes on him,

“For me it’s a choice, I mean, mum was already veggie, but after a while and after just chilling in the woods, I decided I didn’t really want to eat something I might get attached too, even though a lot of farmers do exactly that.” He shrugged, “I saw Bambi in the woods, and he introduced me to his friends and I grew up around that thanks to Ben-” It was at this moment Harry decided to open his mouth, Uma braced herself and Gil frowned at Harry’s vicious look.

“You sure you and Princey aren’t together?” He sneered, Carlos looked at the pirate with a clenched jaw,

“You have a very sudden and very unhealthy obsession with me and my friendship with Ben. We grew up together. People just loved the _idea_ of two best friends becoming boyfriends! An Auradonian and an Isler,” He huffed.

“Such a pity, they’re right, you know, you’d be so adorable as a couple.” Harry declared sarcastically, Carlos sighed in defeat,

“Why are you doing this? I already told you what it’s like, why are you being so aggressive all of a sudden?” He asked, picking at his food, “I thought you understood.” Uma opened her mouth to stop her right-hand-man,

“Harry, enough.” Her order fell on deaf ears,

“I wonder if you’ve snogged yet?”

“For-” Carlos stopped himself, breathing calmly, “If you must bloody know… He kissed me once and that was it. Nothing’s happened since.” Harry pursed his lips, Carlos bit his cheek, “I hope you have finally got your damn answers you intrusive, rude, impatient and disrespectful excuse of a human being.” Carlos grabbed his plate, almost threw it in the sink and stormed off, cursing in French, if Gil’s flinching was any indication.

“You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?” Uma raised her brow, Harry looked down, scorned, “Damn it, Harry, if you don’t tell him, I will do as I said earlier and kiss him for you.”

“I can’t just do that, not after this bloody disaster!”

“So, apologise, you fool!” Uma finished her dinner and put her plate in the sink, Gil following behind, he began washing the plates as Uma passed Harry, “You go and apologise to him, you listen to him and you get him before Princey does.” She walked off, flicking her hair. She knew Harry wouldn’t talk to him tonight, so she decided to.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Uma knocked softly on Carlos’ bedroom door, she frowned at the lack of response and pressed her ear against the door before opening it. The room was empty, no lights were on, that only meant one thing, Uma huffed silently and closed the door, heading downstairs for Carlos’ lab.

She looked through the small window on the door, seeing Carlos’ form hunched over something red, she frowned, knocking on the door, Carlos whipped his head around and relaxed when he realised who it was, he grabbed the red object and stuffed it into a draw, gesturing for her to enter.

The masks the pirates had worn were replaced by new ones that better matched their personalities design-wise and Uma wondered when Carlos had the time to make new ones. She picked the teal one up and examined it with a nod of approval before putting it on, she looked up at the boy and saw something new on the table in front of him, she raised a brow as she made her way over,

“How are you?” She asked, leaning one hip against the table, arms crossed, Carlos glanced at her before shrugging,

“Depends on what you mean, Captain.” Carlos reached across her for the screwdriver, Uma watched him for a moment, the only sounds in the room their breathing filtered through their masks, Carlos’ work and hisses from machines, eventually she shook her head slightly,

“What I mean is; How have you been since…” She glanced at the tool in his hand, fleetingly wondering if he might stab her with it if she asked what she wanted to, “You know, your mother died.” Carlos slowed his actions, tensing slightly, “Carlos.”

“I’m… Fine,” He blinked harshly, “I’m fine, everything’s fine, we’re going to finish this, and everything will be fine.” His voice became slightly more hysterical as he spoke.

“You’re saying fine a _lot_.” Uma remarked softly,

“I know, I just-” He sniffed and wiped his eyes, “I don’t want to think about it,” He whispered brokenly after a moment of just hunching over his worktable. “If I can just concentrate on bringing King Candy down then…” He shook his head, letting it fall forward, curls bouncing slightly,

“I’m no therapist, and I’m hardly one to give emotional advice, or whatever,” Uma put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, “But this can’t be healthy,” She considered her next words, “It seems more like an Isle thing to do… Repress your grief and concentrate on your rage,” Carlos’ eyes seemed to widen at that, “I’m not better than you, I’m not dealing with anything either. Remember how mad I was when I saw…” She swallowed, “When mom was found? How I just blamed it on you even though you had done nothing,” She blinked back her own tears, “That was wrong and I didn’t consider you or your feelings or anything else, for that matter, all I could concentrate on was the fact that something had happened to her and that it happened when you were at the Shoppe.”

Carlos raised his head, meeting her eyes with his own teary ones, “Uma…” He put down the tools in hand and clenched them into fists as they shook, “I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I shouldn’t have done anything. I-I should have just left it alone… Ignored mum’s note. I-” Uma hugged Carlos, pulling him into her embrace,

“No, look, if you hadn’t paid attention to her note… We wouldn’t be here.” She muttered, “Harry would be losing his mind and Gil wouldn’t be this freaking happy… Not to mention that free dog you got.” Carlos laughed wetly,

“Yeah… But,” He slumped slightly, hugging Uma back, “You’d still have your mum and ship and crew.”

Uma stared at him, he wasn’t wrong, she would have the ship, but she wouldn’t be going anywhere, not without her mother to join the program, “That’s true, but we wouldn’t be sailing across the seven seas and we wouldn’t get to explore the Bermuda Triangle.” It was one of her favourite mysteries, “I wouldn’t be able to breathe fresh air and eat brownies,” She smiled behind the mask, “Carlos, I’m sad, I’m angry and I feel alone, but I have a chance at a new life, I have a new friend and I am free. We’ll get through this. Right now, neither of us is sane enough to go after Candy, Turbo or whatever,” She waved her hand dismissively, “We need to take an emotional break and we need to plan very carefully, keep in mind, this is the villain that rewrote a games code and convinced everyone he was King,” She shook her head, “He’s smart, butt-ugly, but smart.”

Carlos laughed hoarsely, “Thanks. It’s not like he’s my dad or anything.”

“No one could tell, I mean, look at you. You’re adorable!”

Carlos blushed, stuttering, “Okay, uh, no, we… I suggest we get out of here before we get too emotional.” He suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and a wave of tiredness hit him full force, Uma noticed the sudden change in posture and nodded,

“Let’s go.” She put a hand on his back, they turned to the door and walked out, muttering.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tensions had been high in the house for a few days as Uma, Gil and Carlos continued translating the letters and Harry brooded in different parts of the house and woods.

Ben had stayed away, but today he was adamant about seeing Carlos, joining him on his mission, whatever it might have been.

The King-to-be had spoken to Audrey, who hadn’t, in Ben’s opinion, helped much, but he was slightly blinded by Carlos and a relationship that didn’t exist yet. He had a present for the boy of his dreams, something that would surely keep him away from Harry and his suicidal mission. That would keep him by Ben’s side. His pale green eyes shone a slight, pale purple for a moment.

He cleared his throat as he knocked on the door. He stood there, waiting for Carlos to open the door, he hid the small box behind his back, bouncing on his feet, the flowers next to the box, the door opened and Ben frowned slightly at the sight of Gil, “Oh, hey! Ben, right?” Ben looked the boy up and down, he smiled cautiously,

“Yeah, is Carlos here?” He tried looking around the burly boy, failing, but it was worth a shot. Gil nodded, holding up his hand for a second before closing the door, Ben rolled his eyes, then his shoulders, he couldn’t mess this up.

The door opened once more and Ben smiled brightly at the sight of the boy he was looking for, “Carlos, mon cher!” Carlos smiled weakly,

“Hey, Ben, what… What are you doing here?” He asked softly, closing the door behind him, he shivered slightly,

“I, uh, I wanted to go for a walk… With you.” Ben replied, smiling nervously, Carlos nodded, looking at the house,

“I’m just going to tell the others, okay?” Ben let him go, smiling tightly, he _had_ to talk to Carlos, and quick.

Carlos came out a few moments later, wearing a light jacket against the warm air, “Uh, here.” Ben held out one of his hands, a bouquet of roses in hand, Carlos stared at the white, black and blue flowers, he blinked, taking them,

“Ben…” He breathed, he looked them over, smirking slightly, “Am I too cheap for red?” Ben seemed to sneer slightly, unnoticed by Carlos,

“Uh, no, I just… I don’t know… Red was… Saignant, je pense.” He smiled nervously, Carlos nodded,

“Mum didn’t bleed… Ben.” He whispered, stepping down to Ben’s level, Ben put an arm around his shoulders,

“I-I know, I just… I don’t know…” He didn’t want Harry’s colours in the bouquet, he shared it with Carlos, much like the beginning of Carlos’ existence. It wasn’t fair. Red had no right to be there. “I replaced it with blue, though for, uh, when you borrowed my jumper.” He cleared his throat as they walked down the road to the park, Ben slipped the box into his pocket,

“I remember that,” Carlos snickered, mesmerised by the flowers, “It was too big on me!”

They continued conversation like this for the next few hours, finding a bench in the park, under a willow tree, close as ever, Carlos gave Ben little to no details about his ‘investigation’, frustrating the Frenchman a little.

Carlos was so invested in his explanation of a work-in-progress, he didn’t notice Ben taking the box out of his pocket, his hands stopped mid-air, his mouth open from explaining, as his eyes looked at Ben, who was smiling widely, “Carlos,” He slipped down onto the grass, biting his lip, “I have been your friend for ten years and,” He glanced around, “I-I know we’re both… Aggravated by everything that intrudes into our lives, but…” He took a calming breath, “Honestly… I’ve never been happier than I have with you.” Carlos furrowed his brows, licking his lips as Ben opened the box, revealing the Florian Crest Ring, Carlos’ finger began rubbing his own Crest Ring.

“Ben.” He began minutely shaking his head, “This… I don’t-”

“We’d be a perfect match!” Carlos didn’t know if this was a bit for TV, he began looking around, none of his Isle instincts told him people were there. He couldn’t believe Ben was doing this,

“No… No, I-I can’t.” Ben clenched his jaw, eyes shining for a millisecond,

“Come on, Carlos, it doesn’t seem worth looking for your Father with these… Pirates.” He grimaced, “If we’re together, we’ll have each other!”

“How did you know about that?” Carlos whispered, staring at Ben with a look the Prince didn’t recognise,

“You told me?” He laughed, telling him as if Carlos was in the wrong, Carlos furrowed his brows, he never told Ben what they were after,

“No, I didn’t.” He moved away from his friend, “I remember not telling you,” He stood up,

“I’m fairly sure you did.” Ben laughed lightly, standing with Carlos,

“Have you been spying on me? Ben. What the hell? Ça va pas? Non, mais…” Carlos took a breath, waving a dismissing hand at Ben, he turned away, running a hand through his curls,

“Carlos!” Ben rushed after him, anger on his face, “Carlos!” He grabbed his arm harshly, turning the smaller boy in his grip, “Wait a second!”

“Ben! Let go!” Carlos tugged, his friend didn’t loosen his grip, “You’re hurting me!” He clenched his jaw as he tried pulling Ben’s hand off his arm, “Ben!” He winced, Ben’s grip tightened, Carlos stared up at his childhood friend, gaping at his glowing eyes, “Ben! What’s wrong with you!” Ben stared down at Carlos,

“You have to be with me,” Ben pleaded, “Me! Not that-that _pirate_!” Carlos began hitting Ben’s hand, trying to get him to leave him alone, “You are mine,” Carlos slapped him, shocking both boys, Ben let go of Carlos, caressing his cheek, his eyes stopped glowing and he turned to Carlos again, who pointed an angry finger at him,

“I have no idea what’s gotten into you, I have no _idea_ what you were thinking, but _I_ am no one’s. _I_ am my own person, I am _owned_ by no one,” He jabbed a finger into Ben’s chest, “Especially not _you_.” He glared at him, “And if you ever dare to think otherwise ever again, I will go Isler on you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Carlos?”

“Do I make myself clear, Prince Florian?” He yelled, Ben stepped back, confused by Carlos’ sudden outbursts,

“I…” Ben swallowed, “Oui.” He stepped away from Carlos even more, Carlos nodded, leaving the Prince wondering what had happened.


	16. Love is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There is a horrid moment where one of them says the name of the chapter, but I couldn't resist and I felt cringy. Take the words and be happy. Short chapter.
> 
> Also, I think this is my first time asking? Or my second??? Can y'all leave comments??? Saying anything at all, could be an emoji, a . or whatever, I just wanna know people still read this and my fic isn't dead because Kudos can only be given once and that is a crime.

Harry had avoided Carlos as much as he possibly could, Gil had remarked he was like a deer when he only went down for dinner after everyone else and when Carlos finished the washing up, he didn’t like it, but he couldn’t exactly harm Gil in anyway without Uma hearing about it, especially since Gil had told Uma about his new ‘nickname’.

Today, after listening to Gil talk about the bloody TV for the hundredth time, Harry decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air, it wasn’t stale like the Isle, it wasn’t salty either, but it definitely filled his lungs easier, it was refreshing, he wasn’t as short of breath as he used to be. He looked around the woods, humming ‘Dead Man’s Chest’ as he walked, he took in a deep breath as a gush of wind passed through, the smell of salt catching him off guard, he rushed forward, searching for the sea.

Harry, Uma and Gil had arrived from the Docks, he had no idea Carlos lived close to the sea, he stumbled to a stop as he broke past the tree line, leading directly to a cliff, he winced, he almost fell in and, as he looked over the edge, crushed himself against rocks. Ouch. He winced, sitting down, he took in deep breaths of fresh sea-air, he wondered absently if Carlos ever came out here and looked at the Isle, so close yet so far away.

He stayed there for hours, watching the waves hit the rocks and cliff, looking to the Isle, watching the salt-water hit the dome, reminiscing and debating about how to apologise to Carlos, something he wasn’t used to unless it was directed to Uma or Gil. His family. He knew he had to do it, there were two good reasons he was trying to ignore; One, Uma would spill his secret to Carlos and; frankly, Harry wanted to do that once he was sure Carlos and Princey weren’t an item, -despite Carlos’ vehement denials-. And, two, he loved the other boy, he wasn’t sure why, but he did.

He thought of Carlos for a moment, a small, soft smile on his face. Then their fight popped up into his mind and he winced, he knew Carlos and Princey were friends, it’s just… He felt like something was there between them, maybe it was his paranoia and he was projecting his insecurities onto Carlos by thinking he reciprocated Princey’s feelings, because Harry, Uma and Gil could clearly tell the Prince was attracted to the small boy. He shook his head violently as if it would get rid of those thoughts. He stood up and carefully made his way back to the house, muttering to himself with a glare to the floor.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked slightly as he watched Princey gave Carlos a bouquet of flowers, Carlos smiled, accepting them, they seemed to share a joke before the aura suddenly got dark between the two, Harry glanced at the windows and noticed Uma and Gil watching the scene too, he hid behind the trees a bit more, eyes turning back to the boys as they laughed, he almost swooned when Carlos laughed, the only thing that stopped him was Princey laughing too, Harry noticed Princey slipping something into his pocket, it was at that moment he decided to follow them.

Not a lot was going on, they seemed to just be reminiscing about the childhood Carlos had in Auradon with the Prince, Harry’s mood, neutral earlier, had turned completely sour.

He sneered as they walked through the branches of a willow tree, giving them privacy. He couldn’t hear anything and was quickly losing patience. He huffed, the sun had moved, he realised that meant a few hours had past, he frowned up at the sky through the branches, he wondered what he was thinking about or whether he’d fallen asleep.

He stretched, ready to head back to the house, when he noticed he couldn’t hear any mumbling, he leaned forward against the tree, squinting,

“… Pirates.” He heard Princey almost exclaimed, “If we’re together…” The rest faded out, turning back to mutters, Harry slowed his breathing to try and hear more. He could see a silhouette moving closer to the branches, “Carlos!” Stopping as a taller one joined, “Carlos!”

Harry tensed, glaring at the taller silhouette, he could faintly hear arguing before a slap resounded in the park, silence and muttering followed again before Harry recognised Carlos’ voice, yelling; “Do I make myself clear, Prince Florian?”

Another moment of muttering followed before Carlos stormed out of the branches, Harry did his best to hide before Carlos noticed, he looked out over the side of the tree, frowning when he noticed Carlos had disappeared, the silhouette of Ben seemed to slump, Harry shrugged, turning around to leave.

He startled, glad he never screamed or cried out, when he realised Carlos was right there next to him, his eyes widened, Carlos was glaring up at him, he schooled his features, grinning down at him, “Hello, pup.” He greeted smoothly, yeah, a hundred percent smooth.

“Why are you spying on me, Hook?” He sounded bored and minorly annoyed, his eyes, however showed his true irritation and Harry winced at the pure anger there.

“Spying? Why would I spy? I was simply,” He gestured around, “Taking a stroll through the trees when I suddenly heard a loud slap,” He shrugged, “I decided to investigate.”

“Sure, whatever,” Carlos smiled sardonically, “You know what,” He looked to the willow, “I think you two would be a _perfect_ match.” He patted Harry’s arm once before turning and strolling away, his entire body losing its tension as he got further away, Harry marvelled at the sudden calm Carlos presented, if it wasn’t for him tapping his trouser-leg, Harry would have thought Carlos was calm, but the tapping gave away his current emotional state.

Harry watched him leave again for a moment before turning to the willow again, starting at Ben being in between the branches, mouth open to call for Carlos, Harry didn’t know why, but a sudden rush of protective anger made him storm to the Prince, gripping his lapels, dragging him back behind the branches.

“Hey! Let go of me! Lâche ! Lâche !” Ben wiggled, Harry jostled him, snarling, Ben growled back, their faces close as they glared, Harry began growling, relishing in the anger reflected in Ben, he let him go when Ben’s eyes glowed yellow, the prince stumbled, coughing as purple dust-like-residue evaporated above them, Harry stared at it in confusion, looking between Ben and the air the magic evaporated from,

“Did you always puff dusts of purple off of yourself?” He asked,

Ben stared at him for a moment, croaking slightly, “Uh, no, non, never.” He cleared his throat, suddenly rubbing his cheek again, “Carlos slapped me.” He muttered, Harry snorted,

“Welcome back to the world, Princey.” He crossed his arms, “Now, I have no idea what made Carlos storm off, but it had to do with you and, frankly, I don’t like that,” He tipped his head, “What did you say?” He sneered, Ben gaped for a second, thinking back,

“I don’t remember…”

“Well you definitely said something to piss him off! He told me you and I would make the perfect couple which,” He laughed dryly, “I must _unfortunately_ decline.” He pressed a hand to his chest as if it physically hurt him to reject the prince,

“I-I don’t even remember meeting up with him.” Ben continued after a mild glare in Harry’s direction.

Harry frowned, Uma had warned him about magic, well, technically Ursula did, she warned all the pirates, in very extreme detail, he missed her a lot, she was the mother Harry never had, feeding him and taking care of him in ways his father never really could. “What _do_ you remember?” He sounded wary of him, looking for more signs other than the puff and his seeming lack of memory of today’s events.

“Yesterday… My friends and I… No… I was talking to Audrey about trying to talk to Carlos again…”

“What day do you think it is?”

Ben stared at him incredulously, as if Harry were the one who lost his mind and or memory, Harry snorted slightly at the look, he was hardly sane, living on the Isle comes with a Sanity Free card. “Thursday.” Harry winced,

“That was six days ago.”

“It was- No it wasn’t.” He furrowed his brows, hand flying to his phone, he looked at the date and gaped at the screen,

“So… It wasn’t yesterday, mate.” Harry tapped his finger against his chin, “Someone did a number on you.” He muttered, Ben put his phone away and glared at him,

“And who’s to say it wasn’t you?!” Ben accused, pointing a finger at him, he began marching towards Harry, accent thick, “Hein? Alors?” He glared harder, eyes going yellow, “Who’s to say you didn’t put a spell on me to make me repulse my best friend!”

Harry laughed as the finger jabbed into his chest. He’s seen Uma at her worst and lived on an Island with Maleficent’s creatures of metal and Hell, “Oh yeah, of course! I put a spell on you so I could have Carlos all to myself.” He grabbed Ben’s wrist, “I didn’t get slapped. I don’t have magic,” He pulled Ben closer, earning a disgusted look from the royal, “And before you go accusing Uma of doing it for me, if I wanted you out of the picture I would have done it myself.” He growled, baring his teeth, “She’d feed me to Ticktock before she did something to hurt Pup. And honestly, I’d throw myself into his open jaws myself if I hurt him.” He tugged Ben as he struggled, holding a bruising grip, “I won’t hurt you any more than I already am _because_ Pup is attached to you and I want to be in his good books.” He threw Ben back, making him stumble, landing on the bench, Ben gaped up at him, “I want to stay in his good books.” He pointed a finger at Ben, mirroring his accusing stance, “You better pray to the Olympians that you don’t stay in his bad books for long or the next time you cross paths with him, he will do much worse than any curse a witch, fae or sorcerer could ever throw your way.” He smiled sharply, mostly teeth, “And knowing that is enough for me.”

“I could have you arrested for this.” Ben hissed,

“But you won’t.” He shook his finger, “Carlos wouldn’t be too happy about that. I’m not threatening you… I’m warning you. Two very different things.” Harry twirled, back facing Ben, confidence in full force as he began strolling away, “Love is war, Benji.” He called, “I wonder who will win.”


End file.
